


Love: A Sonata in Four Movements

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music!AU, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Независимо от того, что Хуан Цзытао ожидал от своего присоединения к Филармоническому оркестру СМ, он был готов выброситься из окна, когда впервые встретил Ву Ифаня.





	1. Lento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love: A Sonata in Four Movements](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34834) by bbe1989. 



> Обложка:  
> http://yourswordandshield.tumblr.com/image/71174837771

Независимо от того, что Хуан Цзытао ожидал от своего присоединения к Филармоническому оркестру СМ, он был готов выброситься из окна, когда впервые встретил Ву Ифаня. 

Настроение Цзытао уже было на нуле не только благодаря ужасной пробке, но и из-за чрезвычайно грубого таксиста, который не оценил изысканность его старинной вещи, виолончели в натуральную величину, и практически бросил её на тротуар. 

Высказав мужчине всё, что он о нем думает, Цзытао поспешил ко входу и спустя пять минут ворчания оказался в главном холле, где его встретил не на шутку взволнованный скрипач по имени Лухан. 

– **_Ты опоздал_**. 

Единственное, что сказал скрипач прежде, чем быстро рвануть по длинному коридору, лишь однажды оглянувшись, чтобы крикнуть Цзытао следовать за ним. Неуклюже волоча виолончель позади себя, Цзытао изо всех сил попытался сровняться с парнем.

Когда они наконец вошли в репетиционный зал, Цзытао был незамедлительно встречен сотней недоброжелательных взглядов. Чувствуя себя, как на расстреле, Цзытао задержался у двери, оглядывая толпу незнакомых ныне музыкантов. 

Для оркестра было _слишком_ тихо.

Как щит, обхватив перед собой свою виолончель, Цзытао застенчиво прошел к центру комнаты, пробивая себе путь через ряды пристально смотрящих на него музыкантов, которые продолжали на него глазеть, даже когда он уже прошел мимо них, открыто наблюдая за его действиями. Ладони Цзытао уже изрядно вспотели, когда парень остановился перед стойкой дирижера. 

Человек, выше даже самого Цзытао, стоящий ко всем спиной, был внушительной фигурой. _Ву Ифань_ , пронеслось в мыслях у восхищенного от встречи со звездой Цзытао, самый молодой и наиболее титулованный дирижер во всей Азии. 

Еще с тех пор, как однажды он увидел его по телевидению, Цзытао в тайне мечтал хотя бы один день отыграть в оркестре этого прекрасного мужчины. 

_Этот мужчина_. Однажды за завтраком сказал Тао своему соседу по комнате О Сехуну, указывая измазанной джемом ложкой на экран, где высокий шатен руководил живым выступлением оркестра. _Этот мужчина. Однажды я сыграю для него, в его оркестре. Просто подожди, и ты увидишь._

 _Ну конечно. Ты говоришь это просто потому, что он твой тип_. Тогда Сехун лишь посмеялся над ним.

Но кто смеётся теперь?

– Д-д-дирижер Ву… – начал Цзытао, несколько раз кланяясь низко к полу, так как мужчина, услышав свое имя, начал оборачиваться. – …Дирижер Ву, позвольте мне лишь сказать, что это такая честь, я Ваш самый большой фа…

– Двенадцать минут, сорок три секунды, – язвительно заметил раздраженный голос, в то время как Цзытао поднял взгляд на очень раздраженное лицо молодого китайского дирижера.

Цзытао сглотнул. 

– _П-простите_?

– Количество времени, которое мы в тишине ждали, пока ты придешь, – глаза Цзытао расширились, когда мужчина наклонился к нему, почти что соприкасаясь носами, и одарил своим острым пристальным взглядом.

– …я сожалею, была пробка и таксист хо…

– Они говорят, что время и преданность определяют ценности в этой профессии. Все остальные здесь, в этой комнате, приходят вовремя каждый день, чтобы три часа упорно работать. А ты? Ты потратил впустую… – дирижер Ву демонстративно посмотрел вниз на свои часы. – _Тринадцать_ минут и двадцать четыре секунды общего времени. Теперь, скажи мне, как ты думаешь, чего ты стóишь для меня?

Цзытао закусил пересохший в мгновение язык, обращаясь глазами за помощью к Лухану. Скрипач лишь одарил его жалостливым взглядом, стараясь побыстрее разорвать зрительный контакт, и уставился в пол, так что Цзытао вновь остался один. 

– Я… я…

Дирижер взглянул ниже своего носа на Цзытао и фыркнул, выпрямляясь в полный рост и начиная рассматривать свои ногти, внезапно совершенно не интересуясь присутствием другого.

– Скажи мне, на какой стул ты проходил прослушивание?

– Мм… третий стул, дирижер, – весь оркестр, включая дирижера Ву, коллективно свернул головы к спокойно стоящему свободному стулу в первой секции виолончели. 

Ву удивленно поднял брови. 

Достаточно трудно войти в Филармонический оркестр СМ, не говоря уж об успешном прослушивании на такое высокопоставленное место. Дирижер вновь оглянулся назад на Цзытао, наконец отмечая мешковатые глаза молодого виолончелиста, дугообразные губы (в настоящее время искаженные гримасой) и копну беспорядочных темных волос, спадающих на брови виолончелиста. Он был похож на студента средней школы, но никак не на профессионального виолончелиста. Ву усмехнулся.

– Последний стул. 

Цзытао открыл рот. 

– Со всем должным уважением я прослушивался для треть…

– Третьи стулья зарезервированы для тех, кто показывает талант главного исполнителя. Так как моими глазами мы уже поняли твою _полную_ бесполезность, с этого момента ты будешь сидеть на последнем стуле. Все, начиная с Чанеля, переместитесь на один стул вверх. 

На секунду все потрясенно затихли, воцарила тишина, музыканты недоверчиво начали переглядываться, прежде чем виолончелисты в своей секции начали медленную перемену положений.

Цзытао уставился на освободившийся стул в самом конце. Это было, ясное дело, слишком далеко, чтобы нормально рассмотреть подиум дирижера. Стенда для нот не было. Стул казался старым и шатким, одна ножка была явно короче, чем другие. Внезапное негодование вспыхнуло в парне. Он развернулся, чтобы оспорить решение, но Лухан уже потащил его к концу сцены, вжимая в грудь массивную пачку нот. 

– Просто сделай, как он сказал, – прошептал Лухан – …пожалуйста. Иначе у нас у всех будут проблемы. 

Цзытао прикусил язык и скованно двинулся к концу оркестра, лишь однажды оглянувшись и увидев, что дирижер уже отвернулся, теперь беззаботно сортируя свои ноты; будто то, что он сейчас сделал, было обычным, нормальным явлением.

– Теперь, когда отвлекающий фактор, _наконец-то,_ прибыл, давайте, по крайней мере, попытаемся восполнить мое время. Открываем первую часть Шостаковича, мы начнем с первого ритма. Скрипки, на сей раз попытайтесь держать нужный темп. 

Поскольку все вокруг уже давно были готовы начать игру, Цзытао изо всех сил попытался быстрее вытащить из чехла смычок, одновременно подкручивая кóлок. 

В свой первый репетиционный день Хуан Цзытао был понижен в должности с третьего стула до последнего.

Сказать, что теперь он ненавидел самодовольного молодого директора, значит ничего не сказать.

_Я не могу поверить, что сижу здесь. Как он может так поступать?!_

Прошло уже несколько дней с его первого дня в Филармонии СМ, и Хуан Цзытао был все так же сердит из-за несправедливого понижения в самый же первый день. 

Сегодня они играли Симфоническую поэму Пляска смерти _**¹**_ , и сердитый, унылый тон музыки идеально соответствовал настроению Цзытао. Виолончелист с силой потянул струны смычком, бросая из-под челки косой взгляд на бестолкового прекрасного мужчину, который стоял перед всеми ними, блистая под лучами рампы, закрепленной высоко над сценой.

Несмотря на гнев, даже Цзытао должен был признать, что дирижер выглядел великолепно, делая свое дело. Когда тот в направлении ударных рассек воздух тонкой палочкой, сигнализируя воссоздать звуки скатывающегося грома, его глаза остались закрытыми, и лишь единственная бусинка пота из-за высокой температуры рампы скатилась вниз с его лба. 

Свой пиджак он снял, оставив на себе плотно застёгнутую рубашку и элегантный узкий галстук – он выглядел до смешного прекрасно, впрочем, как и на каждой репетиции, изо дня в день.

Они приближались к особенно громкому и энергичному кульминационному моменту, и Цзытао затаил дыхание, когда дирижер начал взмахивать руками в ритм, мощно двигая телом и делая отточенные движения, почти что танцуя под музыку. 

_Тупой, смазливый подонок_. Вспыльчиво думал про себя Цзытао, дергая смычок по струнам. 

Тупой, смазливый подонок открыл глаза, смотря прямо в его собственные, возвращая пристальному взгляду присущую злобу. 

Внезапно, дирижер Ву энергично вскинул руки вниз. Весь оркестр немедленно отреагировал, перескакивая от сильного фортиссимо к кроткому сморзандо всего за несколько секунд, застывая в полной тишине.

Дирижер Ву рывком опустил руки и быстро, с громким свистом швырнул свою дирижерскую палочку на сцену, заставляя неповинного гобоиста в средней секции резко наклонить голову, чтобы деревянная вещица пролетела мимо него. 

Повисла напряженная тишина: они все ждали, что скажет дирижер. Когда его рот открылся, начал он тихо, но его тон быстро набирал обороты до тех пор, пока не достиг грубого крика. 

– Нет. Нет, нет, _нет, **нет**_ **, НЕТ!**

Дирижер спрыгнул со своей стойки, быстро пересекая расстояние до другой секции и указывая пальцем на ударников. 

– Вы идиоты! Предполагалось, что вы должны создавать тихий гром на заднем плане, но никак не ужасный грохот горшков и кастрюль! Я не могу услышать нормальную музыку из-за этого идиотского шума!

– И _альтисты_! – на сей раз он развернулся к секции альта, заставляя самого близкого альтиста, парня с округленным лицом, вздрогнуть от страха. 

– Вы – _альтисты_. **Не** _скрипачи_. Не думайте, что я не смог уловить вашу жалкую попытку догнать скрипачей со своей игрой, еле дотягивающей до среднего уровня. Сделайте нам всем одолжение и запомните, что вы подписались на всю жизнь сопровождать задние стулья, и прекратите загрязнять мою музыку, вы слышите меня?!

Бедный парень, дрожа как лист, быстро закивал, пока дирижер не пошел дальше. 

На сей раз Цзытао пришлось поднять голову, поскольку дирижер обогнул всю секцию виолончели, прежде чем остановиться прямо перед ним. Гнев, что Цзытао первоначально чувствовал, быстро превратился в страх. Если бы он был собакой, то его хвост давно был бы поджат между лап. 

– И ты. Ты _худший из всех_. 

Дирижер смотрел на него сверху вниз, скрещивая на груди руки. 

– Я знаю твой тип. Ты думаешь, что ты большая шишка, профессиональный солист и точка. И когда тебе это не удалось, ты прослушался для оркестра, думая, что, по крайней мере, у тебя будет где провести время и использовать свой талант. Ты так привык к одиночной игре, будто на сцене ты единственный, что не можешь держать любой другой ритм, кроме своего собственного, не так ли? Ты всегда на четверть удара быстрее, чем все остальные в секции. _Разве ты не замечал_? Твой крещéндо, твой диминуэ́ндо – оба медленнее, чем у кого-либо еще в секции. Если виолончели и кажутся ужасными, так это только потому, что слушатели слышат твой выбивающийся из ритма темп. Уверен, проведи ты больше времени, слушая указания и смотря на ноты, а не глазея на меня, в то время как я дирижирую, ты бы мог узнать хоть что-то об игре в оркестре. 

Цзытао, бледнея, в ужасе смотрел на него. 

– Я думал, что на днях, возможно, судил тебя слишком резко, пересадив на последний стул. Но, скорее всего, я принял верное решение. Тебе не удастся доказать мне обратное.

_Той ночью Цзытао включил метроном и плакал, пока не выбился из сил._

– Ты точно уверен, что хочешь продолжить играть, Тао?

Цзытао фыркнул, прикладывая телефон ближе к уху и еще больше сворачиваясь в клубок на собственной кровати.

– Нет, хен, я буду… я в порядке. Я должен это сделать. 

На другом конце воцарилась тишина: его брат изо всех сил пытался поверить такому ответу.

– ... Хорошо, но я всегда могу вернуться и уладить этот вопрос. Перелет не составит труда, я могу заказать билет прямо сейчас…

На сей раз Цзытао сел. 

– Нет. _Нет_ , хен, у меня все будет хорошо. Правда. Ты мечтал провести время с семьей так... я уже и не помню, как долго! Ты заслуживаешь этого, поэтому просто расслабься и веселись. 

На другом конце послышался вздох. 

– Но, Цзытао, ты тоже моя семья. Мой единственный маленький братишка. Ты даже не представляешь, как я волнуюсь за тебя. 

Цзытао закатил глаза. 

– Да-да. 

– Когда твоя мама умирала, она поручила мне оберегать тебя, так что, можешь смеяться, но я серьезен, Цзытао. Ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя. 

Цзытао вздохнул, беря в руки фоторамку с тумбы у кровати. На фотографии его брат и он, оба еще совсем дети, оба широко улыбаются и крепко-накрепко держат руки друг друга. 

– Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне, хен. Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Цзытао расслышал слабые звуки детского смеха на заднем плане. Парень улыбнулся, поднося телефон ближе к уху, чтобы услышать его. 

– Это мои племянница и племянник?

Его брат засмеялся. 

– Да, у них море радости. Это их первый раз на пляже. 

Цзытао тихонько улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо, я рад, что они весело проводят время. Скажи им, что дядя Цзытао любит их и скучает. О, и передай от меня привет Ынджи. 

– Почему бы тебе не сделать это самому? Держи…

Послышался громкий грохот: телефон был передан. Внезапно, громкие, смеющиеся детские голоса взорвали линию.

– Дядя?!

Широкая улыбка растянулась на лице Цзытао. 

– Привет, любимые! Как вы оба?

Бодрый голос мальчика ответил первым.

– Мы в порядке! Мы очень скучаем по тебе!

– Я тоже скучаю по вам, ребята. 

На секунду на заднем плане зароптал детский шепот. 

Затем в трубке послышался голос девочки. 

– Папа говорит, что тебе грустно, не грусти! Я и ЧонХва…

– _ЧонХва и я_ , Мина…

– … _ЧонХва и я_ привезем тебе большие морские ракушки, хорошо? Мама говорит, что, если ты возьмешь одну и прислонишь к уху, ты сможешь услышать звуки океана! И затем ты будешь так взволнован, что у тебя больше не будет времени грустить!

Цзытао засмеялся. 

– О, мама хочет поговорить с тобой, держи…

– Цзытао?

Цзытао вновь удобно устроился на кровати. 

– Привет, Ынджи. 

– Что случилось, Тао? Твой брат выглядит очень взволнованным, значит что-то все-таки произошло. 

Цзытао вздохнул. 

– Хен всегда волнуется за меня, так что это, можно сказать, его обычное состояние. 

Ынджи хихикнула. 

– Думаю, это правда. Но Цзытао, пожалуйста, заботься о себе, не заставляй нас слишком волноваться, хорошо?

– ...я попробую. 

На заднем плане что-то с глухим хлопком бухнуло, сопровождаясь детским плачем. Ынджи вздохнула. 

– Я же сказала ЧонХва не бегать… хорошо, Цзытао, мне нужно идти, но мы же скоро встретимся, да? Когда следующий концерт?

– В декабре у нас будет новогодний концерт. Я пришлю брату график. 

– Отлично. Береги себя, Цзытао. 

– До связи. 

– ЧонХва, сколько раз я должна сказать, чтобы ты... – щелчок и гудки. 

Цзытао вздохнул, отбрасывая телефон к изголовью кровати. 

Через минуту Цзытао наклонился вперед, ставя рамочку назад на свое место на тумбочке около кровати.

– Мы идем на обед. Ты с нами, Цзытао?

Цзытао покачал головой и развернулся, смотря, как другие аккуратно складывают свои виолончели и закрывают массивные чехлы. 

– Нет, думаю, я останусь. Я должен больше практиковаться. 

Один из виолончелистов, высокий долговязый парень по имени Пак Чанель, положил руку на плечо Цзытао. 

– Разве ты не думаешь, что уже достаточно практиковался? Вот уже две недели ты приезжаешь сюда каждый день и репетируешь в течение многих часов...

Цзытао одарил его скромной улыбкой. 

– Все хорошо. Не волнуйся обо мне. Больше практиковаться никогда не помещает. 

Было видно, другого парня это не убедило, но тот все же отступил, подхватывая кейс со своей виолончелью. 

– Хорошо, Цзытао. Тогда, увидимся завтра на репетиции. 

Цзытао кивнул и махнул Чанелю на прощание, когда высокий виолончелист уже направился к другим музыкантам.

 

_– Бедный парень, он действительно не может пережить те слова дирижера, правда?_

_– Ну, честно говоря, у него есть из-за чего волноваться. Я никогда не видел, чтобы прежде дирижер так с кем-то обходился._

_– Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Я был потрясен. Конечно, я знал, что дирижер Ву безжалостен, но я **никогда** не видел, чтобы он так яро выделял кого-то прежде. Не так, как сейчас. _

_– Правда?_

 

Цзытао вздохнул, размял запястье и снова потянулся за смычком, ранее оставленным на нотной подставке. Он наклонился, удобнее устраивая виолончель и случайно натыкаясь взглядом на закрытую дверь со стороны холла.

На ней красовалась табличка с надписью ' _ДИРИЖЕР ВУ ИФАНЬ_ '.

К счастью, он был уверен, что того там не было. Он никогда не видел дирижера вне репетиций и даже во время них пытался сохранить дистанцию, не высовывался и опускал голову, когда тот был рядом. 

Однако, дирижер всегда находил способ выделить его. В течение всей недели репетиций он выделил целый букет ошибок. Неправильная нота, фальшивый тон, слишком _громко_ , слишком **мягко** …

Но как бы Цзытао ненавидел обвинения, он не мог сказать, что они были несправедливыми. Когда Тао думал об этом, он понимал, что всё, что дирижер говорил о его игре, действительно, было верно. Он вел неправильный тон здесь, играл слишком мягко там... Именно поэтому сейчас ему нужно работать усерднее. Он остается сверхурочно после каждой репетиции и приезжает практиковаться каждый день. Он проигрывал их репертуар один, два, три раза, с нотами и без, пока окончательно не был уверен, что отточено знал каждое движение. Парень всегда практиковался с метрономом и отсчетом, удостоверяясь, что будет играть со всеми в ногу. 

Цзытао как только мог приезжал по утрам пораньше и часто оставался до тех пор, пока не заканчивался рабочий день. Иногда, другие тоже приходили, практикуясь с ним, но они всегда уезжали домой после одного-двух часов с сочувствующими взглядами и шлейфом сплетен. А Цзытао всё сидел в конце тренировочного зала, снова и снова играя ту же самую часть, пока его руки не отнимались, а пальцы не начинали кровоточить. 

Взглянув вниз расплывающимся взглядом, Цзытао вздохнул, потирая лоб ноющей ладонью. Затем, сделав паузу, он посмотрел вниз на папку своих нот, лежащую около ног. Виолончелист наклонился, шелестя различными листами, пока наконец не нашел тот нужный, что искал.

_Bach's Cello Suite No.1 соль мажоре._

Скованно улыбнувшись знакомой копии нот, он аккуратно поместил старые листы на штатив, прежде чем взять свою виолончель и удостовериться, что та закреплена и настроена. На мгновение Цзытао включил метроном, закрывая глаза и отсчитывая тихие щелчки. Цзытао поднял пальцы к струнам и медленно провел по всему грифу. 

Он задержал дыхание и скользнул смычком по струнам **_²_**.

В течение пяти минут эхо, отскакивающее от древесины виолончели Цзытао, стало единственным звуком, разрезающим толщу воздуха. 

Пока Цзытао играл, дверь дирижера, скрипнув, медленно открылась.


	2. Andante

Цзытао заметил перемены, только когда с потрясающей ясностью понял, что прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как дирижер последний раз сказал хоть слово о его игре. Он практически ничего не говорил Цзытао, и это было таким долгожданным изменением после того, что было раньше. 

Если быть точнее, просто больше не было того, из-за чего он мог обвинить виолончелиста. Игра Цзытао стремительно улучшалась, преимущественно благодаря дополнительным репетициям, которые он поддерживал на самом высоком уровне весь прошлый месяц. Конечно, дирижер все еще вопил, до сих пор швырял свою дирижерскую палочку, носился по сцене и грубил, но теперь это было не только исключительно по отношению к Цзытао. 

Постепенно, очень постепенно, Цзытао начал подниматься вверх к своему настоящему месту, наконец оказываясь на десятом стуле после нескольких месяцев утомительной практики и постоянных прослушиваний. 

Цзытао наконец начал вписываться в общую картину оркестра, уловил смысл и ритм его жизни. Он подружился со всеми музыкантами оркестра, как внутри, так и снаружи секции виолончели. Помимо Пак Чанеля, действующего виолончелиста третьего стула, Цзытао также сблизился с Луханом, их концертмейстером и первым скрипачом, тем, что привел его в самый первый день. В свою очередь Лухан представил его своему кругу друзей. В свободное время после репетиций они привыкли собираться в доме Лухана, где проводили становящиеся все более и более холодными ночи, готовя тушеное мясо с овощами, смотря кино и наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

Лучше в том, что теперь у Тао были друзья примерно в каждой части оркестра, – каждый раз, заходя в репетиционный зал, он видел в толпе дружественные лица, признание и поддержку. Наверное, именно благодаря этому Цзытао приобрел иммунитет к резкой, холодной природе их дирижера.

Сегодня они закончили репетировать Концерт для фортепиано с оркестром № 2 Рахманинова, Op. 18 **_¹_ **. Все были настолько усердны, что Цзытао с гордостью отметил, что этим вечером их оркестр играл _великолепно_. Они плавно переходили с маршевого до лирического дифирамба. Их пианист, невероятно талантливый молодой человек по имени Чжан Исин, окончил часть с расцветом, после заключительного акта изящно отрывая руки от клавиш и вскидывая их в воздух, немедленно получая аплодисменты всего оркестра. 

Даже дирижер Ву выглядел менее раздраженным, чем обычно, удивляя всех несколькими медленными хлопками, прежде чем заставить оркестр замолчать ударами палочки по дирижерскому стенду.

– Я не знаю, что такого сегодня с вами случилось, но вы все играли необычно хорошо. Теперь, если мы сможем поддерживать такое качество игры, вы, думаю, в декабре сумеете не упасть в грязь лицом. 

По залу пробежался взволнованный шепот, конечно, ведь дирижер, пожалуй, впервые не поскупился на похвалу. Успокоились все только тогда, когда этот же человек неловко прочистил горло.

– Не позволяйте себе расслабиться. У нас все еще много незаконченной работы, и я ожидаю, что вы все будете упорно работать, особенно если не хотите упустить шанс получить сольную часть на концерте в декабре. 

Все затаили дыхание. 

– Вы правильно меня расслышали. Как все вы знаете, в декабре мы будем присутствовать на официальном возвращении нашего исполнительного директора Ким Чунмена. На этом концерте он выразил желание увидеть наши _лучшие_ таланты, поэтому мы планируем вставить в репертуар одного из наших самых талантливых музыкантов с сольным выступлением. Прослушивания для соло начнутся в следующем месяце. Произведения можете выбирать на ваш вкус, пока те находятся в пределах эпохи Романтизма: чтобы в течение вечера у нас был слаженный репертуар. 

Все засуетились, взволнованно шепча друг другу свое мнение о яркой новости. Цзытао сильно сжал смычок, его сердцебиение ускорилось до невозможности; парень перевел взор на свои дополнительные ноты, что он приносил с собой на каждую репетицию, полные частей, которые он раньше играл как солист. Это был его шанс.

Когда черноволосый поднял взгляд, он понял, что дирижер смотрел прямо на него, его глаза, как всегда, прожигали своей обычной свирепостью. 

– Это будет не легко, и вы должны _усерднее_ практиковаться для прослушивания. Я ожидаю лишь самое лучшее, вы понимаете?

Хотя дирижер Ву обращался к целому оркестру, Цзытао не мог не почувствовать, будто дирижер обращался именно к нему, и только к нему. 

_Это вызов?_

Приняв пристальный взгляд дирижера, Цзытао в свою очередь навострил на него собственный острый взгляд, прекрасно зная, каким пугающим тот был. Дирижер выглядел пораженным, в удивлении приподнимая брови перед тем, как быстро одернуть себя и вернуть внимание к оркестру. От такой реакции Цзытао почувствовал каплю удовлетворения. 

_Просто подожди и ты увидишь, Ву Ифань. Я покажу тебе, **чего** я стою._

Дни для Хуан Цзытао пролетали особенно быстро, ведь теперь он упорно работал не только с регулярным репертуаром оркестра, но также и со своим потенциальным соло на концерт в декабре.

Цзытао оставался еще дольше обычного в пустом репетиционном зале, практикуясь с самого начала дня до глубокого вечера, часто совершенно забывая сделать передышку на обед. 

Взволнованные состоянием и здоровьем друга товарищи часто приходили в зал для практики, чтобы почти что за уши вытащить его или убедить сделать перерыв. 

В субботу пришли Лухан и Исин, мягко останавливая метроном, тем самым заставляя Цзытао испуганно вздрогнуть и проснуться, ведь он заснул в вертикальном положении, обнимая прижатую к себе виолончель. 

В воскресенье именно Ким Минсок, альтист с круглым лицом, оторвал его от заученных нот, с удовольствием обещая накормить свежеприготовленным самгепсалем. 

В понедельник был До Кенсу, низкорослый гобоист с большими глазами и удивительно пугающей индивидуальностью, и Ким Джонин, добродушный ударник, парень Кенсу, который вовремя подхватил засыпающего Цзытао как раз в тот момент, когда рука парня, подпиравшая лицо, хотела расслабленно согнуться. 

Во вторник пришел кларнетист Бен Бекхен, схватил двумя пальцами ухо Цзытао и отбуксировал того из комнаты, в то время как Чанель спокойно убирал в чехол его виолончель. 

В среду Ким Чондэ, флейтист, пригвоздил Цзытао к полу, беспощадно нападая на него с щекоткой, да так, что бедный Цзытао чуть ли не плакал. Достаточно скоро Цзытао согласился пойти домой, только бы другой остановился.

И все же, он был несказанно благодарен своим друзьям за вмешательство. Ведь в конечном итоге ночные репетиции не приносили пользы его здоровью, Цзытао слишком поздно понял это.

Во время репетиции в четверг Цзытао не мог совладать с собой и прервал одну из длинных тирад дирижера громким чихом.

Ожидая гневную реакцию, виолончелист резко встал и поклонился, принося извинения за прерванную речь. Несмотря на довольно тихую обстановку, Цзытао все равно трусливо поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с дирижером, не смея сказать что-либо в свое оправдание. 

К большому удивлению, когда парень сел, дирижер продолжал молчать, насторожено смотря на Цзытао взглядом, полным чего-то, что Цзытао не мог распознать. 

После нескольких секунд пристального осмотра парня дирижер Ву повернулся, продолжая речь, будто та вообще не прерывалась.

Виолончелист был сбит с толку таким поведением мужчины.

В пятницу, когда продрогший Цзытао снова пришел в консерваторию, он одной рукой прижимал к себе виолончель, в то время как другой изо всех сил пытался открыть дверь. Немного помучившись с массивными дверями, в конечном счете парень все же оказался в репетиционном зале, ставя влажный чехол на пол и начиная избавляться от таявшего снега на волосах и одежде. 

Он снял свое сырое пальто с недовольной гримасой на лице, а затем остановился, понимая, что что-то было не так. Во-первых, свет в комнате уже был включен. Он точно знал, что в такое время больше никто уже не репетировал, а значит для куратора не было смысла оставлять свет включенным. Во-вторых, посреди комнаты стоял единственный в помещении стул и подставка для нот, уже сложенная и настроенная под инструмент. Парень начал медленно приближаться к стулу, оглядывая его со всех сторон и наконец останавливаясь.

На стуле было массивное теплое одеяло, а сверху покоилась маленькая белая записка.

Дрожащими пальцами Цзытао взял листок.

__

Снаружи холодно.  
Используй это.  
...не оставайся сегодня допоздна.

Цзытао перевернул записку. Та была не подписана. 

Расстроенный, Цзытао повертел головой, начиная осматривать комнату, но тем не менее скоро понял, что она, как обычно, пуста. 

_…Кто?_

Когда парнишка пристальным взглядом случайно наткнулся на дверь кабинета дирижера, он сделал паузу. 

_Это не может быть... или все-таки?_

Однако, виолончелист уже медленно приближался к той самой двери, прижимая к груди сжатый плед. Другая его рука поднялась, собираясь постучать в дверь. И все же, прежде чем он это сделал, здравый смысл настиг его.

Он был смешон. Конечно, это был не он. Может дирижер Ву теперь и относится к нему не так плохо, но это не изменяло факт, что он _ненавидит_ Цзытао. Кроме того, сегодня дирижер не работал, конечно, его здесь нет. Цзытао покачал головой и отвернулся от двери.

Это, должно быть, был заботливый Кенсу или, возможно, кто-то другой из его друзей.

Цзытао отошел от кабинета. По другую сторону между полом и дверью незаметно скользнула тень и также спокойно скрылась в темноте.

По истечению нескольких дней Цзытао находил все больше и больше маленьких подарков от своего тайного поклонника. Подарки всегда, что было немного устрашающе, были тем, в чем Тао нуждался в течение каждого из дней. 

Цзытао израсходовал канифоль, что ранее принес из дома. На следующий день на его стуле та же самая марка канифоли лежала в совершенно новой упаковке.

Мозоли, усыпающие подушечки пальцев Цзытао, неудачно прошлись по струнам и лопнули, вызывая не самые приятные ощущения. На следующий день Цзытао нашел небольшую коробочку пластырей, наряду с еще одной небольшой запиской, призывающей его перестать так много работать и побольше отдыхать. 

В один из дней, когда все его друзья были слишком заняты и не смогли встретиться с ним, Цзытао совсем потерял счет времени и вовсе остался без обеда. На следующий день около его стула была сумка, полная контейнеров свежей еды из дорогого итальянского ресторана с соседней улицы и снова записка, умоляющая его не забывать о еде.

Первоначально Цзытао думал, что это были его друзья, очевидно, подшучивающие над ним, но с течением времени он понял, что его таинственный благодетель был A) серьезный и B) точно не из круга его забывчивых друзей. 

Где-то глубоко, маленькая частичка разума Цзытао все еще думала, что это, возможно, был дирижер; что это он оставлял подарки для него; но поведение мужчины к нему совсем не изменилось – он все еще обращался с виолончелистом так, будто во время репетиций он вообще не существовал. 

_Принимаешь желаемое за действительность_ , фыркнул Сехун, когда его сосед по комнате рассказал о своих подозрениях. И, возможно, так оно и было.

Но просто вероятности того, что подарки приходили от дирижера Ву, было достаточно, чтобы внизу живота ожили бабочки. И может быть Цзытао совсем не хотел знать, от кого на самом деле были эти подарки до тех пор, пока его сознание тешили нелепые догадки. 

Виолончелист часто находил непонятными свои чувства к этому мужчине. Цзытао ненавидел его... правда же? Человека, который был причиной бесконечных ночей без всякого сна; который считал своей задачей оскорблять его каждый раз при удобном случае; который понизил его в должности в самый первый день, не успел он войти в оркестр? 

Вся причина, по которой он хотел получить сольную партию, заключалась в том, чтобы преподать гордому, эгоцентричному тупице урок, чтобы тот сначала дважды подумал перед тем, как в следующий раз назвать Хуан Цзытао бесполезным. 

_...не так ли?_

И когда только Цзытао перестал думать о дирижере с ненавистью и заменил её на желание?

Это был день прослушивания, Цзытао стоял последним в очереди за пределами небольшой комнаты прослушивания, напряженной, вспотевшей рукой сжимая смычок, стараясь изо всех сил не потерять самообладание. 

– Эй, не волнуйся, ты справишься, – Цзытао повернулся, смотря через плечо на Чанеля, стоявшего прямо рядом с ним с собственной виолончелью в руках, который уже отыграл (и потерпевшего неудачу) свой выход и теперь стоял как моральная поддержка их общего друга Бекхена. 

В ответ Цзытао смог выдать лишь половину своей яркой, сияющей улыбки. 

– Хорошо... Надеюсь, так и будет. 

Чанель фыркнул. 

– Надеешься? Из всех виолончелистов в нашей секции ты тот, у кого самый большой шанс получить возможность сольного выступления. 

Цзытао закатил глаза. 

– Чанель, я на десятом стуле. Ты на семь стульев передо мной, ты не должен так говорить. 

Чанель вздохнул. 

– Ты, наверное, имеешь в виду, что я просто грею для тебя стул. Это вопрос времени, когда ты займешь мое место. 

Цзытао нахмурился, переложил смычок в другую руку и вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штанину. 

– О чем ты говоришь? Это вопрос практики. Если бы ты практиковался так же, как я…

Внезапно, Чанель засмеялся. 

– Практика? Как бы я хотел, чтобы все зависело лишь от неё. Я очень хорош, Цзытао, я знаю, что хорош. Но когда ты плаваешь в одном бассейне с гениями, внезапно, мое 'очень хорош' перетекает в 'очень средне'. Кроме того, у тебя есть что-то, чего нет у меня. 

Цзытао нахмурил брови. 

– ...что-то, чего нет у тебя?

– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то играл так, как играешь ты. Помнишь прошлый раз, когда ты играл для нас? Сольное исполнение выбранной на сегодня мелодии у Лухана дома? Мы в течение часа не могли уговорить Джонина прекратить плакать. **_Джонина_**. Я не единственный, кто так думает. Все так думают. Особенно дирижер. 

Цзытао поднял брови. 

– Что ты подразумеваешь под…

Они были прерваны открывшейся дверью и вышедшим оттуда расстроенным Бекхеном, сминавшим дрожащими руками свой кларнет. Внимание Чанеля немедленно перешло к кларнетисту, он закинул на плечо свою виолончель и подскочил к парню. Перекинув руку через хрупкие плечи и усыпая кларнетиста нежными словами поддержки, Чанель начал вести меньшего назад к главному репетиционному залу. Цзытао проводил их глазами, предлагая другу слабую сочувствующую улыбку, прежде чем над его ухом раздался резкий голос.

– _Хуан Цзытао!_

Цзытао подскочил и резко развернулся, видя перед собой дирижера Ву, прислонившегося к дверной раме. Его руки были грубо и недовольно скрещены на груди, в одной из них был планшет и ручка. На сей раз дирижер был одет в серый костюмный жилет и плотно застегнутую рубашку с галстуком. Это преступление - то, как хорошо человек смотрелся даже с напряженным, сердитым взглядом, который, впрочем, он всегда имел на своем лице. Дирижер дернул головой в сторону комнаты позади себя, оставаясь в стороне, позволяя виолончелисту войти первым. Цзытао быстро шмыгнул внутрь, чтобы не разозлить мужчину пуще прежнего, отчаянно оборачиваясь на дверь, тут же захлопнувшуюся за ним.

– Сопровождение?

– Нет, я буду играть по памяти. 

– Прекрасно. Начинай как будешь готов, – грубо сказал Ифань, надел очки для чтения и щелкнул ручкой в руке. 

Цзытао неуверенно выдохнул, устраивая между ног виолончель и обхватывая её коленями. 

Он закрыл глаза и облизнул губы, не замечая, как внимательно дирижер следил за движением его языка. 

Поместив пальцы на струны и приложив к ним же смычок, Цзытао глубоко вздохнул и начал играть _**²**_.

_Камиль Сен-Саен. Лебедь._

Ву ИФань слышал её миллион раз в исполнении дюжины других опытных виолончелистов.

Но никогда прежде его сердце не замирало на самой первой ноте, высоком, тонком G с дрожащим вибрато. 

Дирижер ослабил узел галстука, чувствуя, как во рту все пересыхает. Не имея возможности что-то с этим сделать, он просто тихонько прикрыл глаза, теряясь в захватывающей дух музыке Цзытао.

– ...Как я играл?

Ву Ифань изо всех сил пытался открыть глаза на голос Цзытао, тихого и нежного, будто мягкое продолжение кóды. 

– _Ты_...

Он потер губы, смотря на парня перед собой в новом свете. 

– _Ты_...

В полной тишине Цзытао смотрел на него полными тревоги глазами и нервно поджатыми губами. Ву Ифань снова посмотрел на него, встряхнул головой и наконец резко встал со стула.

– Ты... ты должен работать усерднее. 

Взгляд виолончелиста потух, печально устремляясь вниз. 

– ...потому что ты будешь нашим солистом на концерте в декабре. 

Цзытао поднял голову, расширяя глаза от шока и от неожиданной радости. 

– ... _правда_?!

– Я говорю лишь однажды, Хуан Цзытао. Не заставляй меня повторять эти слова. 

Паренек быстро отложил свою виолончель, вставая и делая низкий поклон. 

– Спасибо! Спасибо, _геге_!

Внезапно, в следующий момент Ву Ифань оказался сжатым в охапку виолончелистом, обвившим руками его шею, даря грозному дирижеру искренние объятия. У Ифаня еле хватило времени обернуть собственные руки вокруг талии виолончелиста, прежде чем он начал радостно покачивать их из стороны в сторону. Дирижер смог лишь несколько раз натянуто похлопать младшего парня по спине, прежде чем тот снова был вне объятий, выскакивая из комнаты, чтобы рассказать хорошие новости своим друзьям, ждущим его в другой комнате.

Дирижер остался в комнате один, со все еще протянутыми руками, съехавшими набекрень очками и покрасневшими щеками. 

... _геге?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ – Rachmaninoff’s Piano Concerto No. 2, Op. 18  
> ² – Camille Saint-Saëns. The Swan.


	3. Allegro

Концерт в декабре приближался, и приближался он молниеносно. Весь оркестр усиленно готовился, включал дополнительные упражнения и собирался даже за пределами репетиций, доводя технику максимально близко к невозможно высоким стандартам дирижера Ву.

Тем, кто практиковался больше всех, конечно, был _Цзытао_. 

После неожиданной новости, что на предстоящем концерте он будет солистом, Цзытао работал усерднее и усерднее из недели в неделю, прокладывая себе путь от десятого стула до подлинного, третьего, для которого, собственно, он и прослушивался с самого начала. Чанель, как будто ожидая этого, освободил место с понимающей доброй улыбкой.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как в оркестр прибыл новый музыкант. И для кого-то, настолько нового, настолько _молодого_ , он играл так хорошо, что произвел впечатление на холодного как лед дирижера Ву, который, что было _неслыханно_ , предоставил ему редкую возможность сольного исполнения. Его друзья волновались за него, ликовали и, возможно, немного завидовали. Однако, все они были профессионалами, и все были в этой области достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, насколько жесток мир музыки, поэтому они засунули подальше свою зависть и подарили другу искренние поздравления по случаю его успеха.

Тем временем подарки, что оставлял его таинственный поклонник, становились все более интимными. Теперь же (хотя с тем же удовольствием и благодарностью), вместе с практичными подарками, что он привык получать, Тао время от времени получал по одной красной розе, коробочке шоколада и, однажды, даже пару подозрительно дорого выглядящих запонок. 

Цзытао был возбужден, взволнован и еле мог сдерживать ликование каждый раз, когда входил в тренировочный зал и находил что-нибудь новое на своем стуле. 

Теперь, когда у него наконец появилось время, он решил хорошо подумать, проходясь по списку имен людей, к кому он был близок. И все же никогда не приходил к конкретному ответу кто же все-таки усыпал его подарками. 

Тем не менее, удовольствие смешивалось с чувством вины, что Цзытао начал чувствовать каждый раз, открывая дверь в тренировочный зал в надежде обнаружить, кем был его секретный благодетель. Для него не имело значения, что в большинстве случаев, за дверью вообще никого не оказывалось, пока желание узнать правду не покинет его, он будет бороться. 

Однако, однажды, когда прекрасная возможность все же предоставилась, он не мог не ухватиться за нее. После привычной оркестровой репетиции он, громко и жалостливо, начал жаловаться друзьям, что _забыл свой шарф в такси_ , любопытно наблюдая за ними, чтобы увидеть, была ли у кого на это какая-нибудь специфичная реакция. 

Никто и не моргнул, а Цзытао не мог не почувствовать приступ разочарования. 

И, конечно, Цзытао вообще не ожидал, когда следующим утром, ворвавшись в тренировочный зал, он найдет наклонившегося над его стулом _**дирижера Ву Ифаня**_. 

– ... _Дирижер_?

Цзытао в жизни не видел, чтобы такой высокий человек настолько быстро мог метнуться с места теперь стоя перед виолончелистом со сжатым в руке мягким красным _шарфом_. 

Воцарил момент молчания, они оба просто удивленно уставились друг на друга.

Дирижер поднес ко рту кулак, откашливаясь. 

– ... _Цзытао_. 

Потрясенное выражение виолончелиста заставило кончики ушей дирижера покраснеть, хотя лицо мужчины осталось столь же каменным, как и всегда. 

– ...Вы... тот, кто клал все эти подарки на мой стул для меня... все это время?

Ифань завис, придумывая своё оправдание...

 

_  
Что! Не будь идиотом! Я просто увидел, что здесь лежал шарф, и подумал, что его кто-то потерял или, гм-_

_О, ну, в общем, просто у меня, как оказалось, был лишний шарф, и я подумал, что мог бы просто оставить его здесь, в случае, если, эмм-  
_

 

...прежде чем прийти к окончательному выводу, что лучшее, что он может сделать – сказать правду.

– Да... это был я. 

Цзытао почувствовал поток недоумения от услышанных слов, медленно переваривая новость, что человек, которого он так долго жаждал увидеть, показал себя, тайного поклонника Цзытао. 

– Но... Вы же _ненавидите_ меня? – были единственные слова, что произнес он голосом, ломающимся посреди предложения. 

– _Я никогда не ненавидел тебя!_ – почти что завопил мужчина на вопрос Цзытао, при этом лицо его вспыхнуло и покрылось красными пятнами. Но тем не менее дирижер быстро вернул свое самообладание.

– Наоборот. Я, оказывается, испытываю большое... уважение... к тебе. 

Цзытао почувствовал какой-то упадок. 

– Это... все?

Это было разочарование? Ифань моргнул, шагая ближе к парню, смотря как тот застыл на месте, робко отводя взгляд.

– Не только... я также… нахожу тебя очень... _приводящим в бешенство_. 

Лицо Цзытао исказило негодование. 

– Приводящий в бешенство?..

– Да... правильно! Приводишь в бешенство! Ты со дня на день бросаешь вызов моей выдержке. От незрелости к неуклюжей игре и к несоответствующему отношению к начальству, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Ты невыносим, скрываешь свою истинную сущность под своими чертовыми невинными глазками. Не думай, что тебе удалось обмануть меня – я вижу, как ты пялишься на меня, когда думаешь, что никто не смотрит. 

Дирижер продолжал надвигаться, вынуждая Цзытао шагать назад, пока виолончелист не почувствовал спиной стену. Дирижер поднял руку, ударяя ей о стену рядом с головой виолончелиста, не давая путей отступления. 

– И самое приводящее в бешенство это то, что я не могу думать ни о ком, кроме тебя. 

Цзытао уже открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но его тут же заставили замолчать теплые губы. Он закрыл глаза, со стоном растворяясь в поцелуе. Виолончелист закинул длинные руки за шею дирижера, чувствуя, как тот, в свою очередь, обвивает свои руки вокруг его талии. Язык, быстро прижавшийся к его губам, как бы спрашивая разрешения, заставил его забыть как дышать. 

Язык Ифаня обжигал своей высокой температурой, а Цзытао не мог не всхлипнуть в рот другого, когда не менее горячие руки дирижера потянулись вниз под его рубашку, лаская оголившийся участок спины. 

Цзытао провел бесчисленные часы, представляя, как эти самые руки ласкают его тело, но почувствовав их на коже в реальности было достаточно, чтобы заставить колени виолончелиста постыдно задрожать. К счастью дирижер с силой поддержал его, притянув Цзытао ближе к своему телу. 

Ифань отстранился от губ Цзытао только чтобы осыпать дрожащими поцелуями молочный изгиб его шеи. Широкие руки дирижера потянули с него свитер, оголяя плоский, подкаченный живот Цзытао на холодный воздух. Цзытао вскрикнул, медленно скатываясь по стене, когда старший последовал поцелуями вниз, перемещая их с шеи до низа живота.

Быстро. Это было слишком быстро. 

– Остановитесь...

Ифань полностью проигнорировал первое требование Тао, слегка прикусывая низ прекрасного живота и почти с одержимым счастьем вдыхая естественный запах тела Цзытао, пока его руки гуляли по гладкой спине, заставляя другого выгнуть спину от получаемого удовольствия.

– ...нет, пожалуйста! – вторая попытка, и круги перед глазами, когда Ифань начал посасывать мягкую кожу, получая удовольствие от мысли об оставленной отметке на покрасневшей коже виолончелиста. 

Тогда в бой пошли руки, прижимающиеся к плечам Ифаня. 

– Остановитесь, дирижер Ву, _остановитесь_!

Использовать его звание было достаточно, чтобы вытащить Ифаня из вызванного удовольствием оцепенения. Он наконец сделал паузу, в то время как его рот был все еще прижат к животу Цзытао. Тяжело дыша, Ифань все же заставил себя отстраниться от виолончелиста и поднять голову с груди другого человека.

Виолончелист, не теряя времени, быстро нацепил на себя свой свитер. С тоской Ифань смотрел, как кожа молодого виртуоза исчезла под черной тканью, прежде чем вернуть свой пристальный взгляд на лицо парня. 

Цзытао смотрел на него со смесью желания и сомнения. 

Цзытао покачал головой. 

– Я... я не могу сделать это. 

Глаза Ифаня засияли внезапным гневом. 

– _Почему нет_?.. Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого. Я чувствовал это в твоих ответных реакциях; я слышал это в твоем голосе!

– Но я даже не знаю, что Вы чувствуете, дирижер В...

– ...Ифань. Просто Ифань. 

– ...Ифань. Ты не можешь думать, что кто-то так легко примет человека, который до недавнего времени показывал к тебе лишь одно презрение. 

Ифань сердито покачал головой. 

– Я же сказал тебе... что я никогда не ненавидел тебя. 

Цзытао усмехнулся. 

– О, то есть ты говоришь мне, что я должен думать, что ты обращаешься со всеми, кого любишь, как... с дерьмом?

Голос Ифаня источал горечь. 

– То есть это то, что ты думаешь?

– Ты назвал меня _бесполезным_ , как думаешь, как еще мне это понимать? – в ответку кинул Цзытао. 

Ифань расширил глаза, будто понимая, что произошло за все те прошлые месяцы. 

– Но это... Это было лишь в самый первый день, когда мы встретились. Ясное дело, я больше не думаю так!

– Верю я тебе или нет, но... это самый запоминавшийся момент, который ассоциируется у меня с тобой. 

Глаза Ифаня выразили понимание, и он натянуто кивнул, вставая, чтобы уйти. Но чужая, опавшая ему на предплечье, рука заставила дирижера остановиться.

– Дело не в этом, я не говорю, что я отвергаю твое предложение. Я просто... мне требуется время. Осознать... все это. 

Глаза Ифаня смягчились. 

– Сколько тебе нужно?

Цзытао закусил губу. 

– Я не знаю... Сколько ты сможешь ждать?

– ...я буду ждать, – лицо Ифаня посветлело. – Но не заставляй меня ждать вечно. 

На сей раз Цзытао все же позволил Ифаню уйти, смотря, как тот взял свое пальто и направился к выходу. Пристальный взгляд виолончелиста упал на красный шарф, который забыто лежал на полу, и взял его, чувствуя приятный мягкий материал. 

– Подожди... что насчет шарфа?

Ифань, мельком взглянув на темно-красный шарф, подошел и забрал его из рук Цзытао, обматывая его вокруг шеи парня, плотно и тепло затягивая вокруг воротника. 

– Держи... Так или иначе, я купил его для тебя. 

Ифань мягко провел большим пальцем по щеке Цзытао и улыбнулся маленькой, но искренней улыбкой, из-за чего щеки виолончелиста приобрели тот же цвет, что и шарф, обвязанный вокруг его шеи. 

Когда Ифань покинул комнату, Цзытао остался один, накручивая на пальцы концы красного шарфа.

Дни складывались в недели.

Дирижер сдержал свое обещание. 

Цзытао вообще не чувствовал никакого давления, Ифань не загонял его в угол и не требовал ответа.

Однако, Цзытао никогда не чувствовал себя лишенным внимания, продолжая получать подарки на своих индивидуальных тренировках.

Но теперь каждый подарок сопровождался рукописными записками все более и более личного характера. Иногда они были пугающе озорными, например, ‘что бы я сделал, будь у меня ты, разодетый в один лишь шикарный длинный фрак'. Они заставлял Цзытао хихикать от искренности и вынуждали теплую негу распространяться по всему его телу, что для виолончелиста заканчивалось решением усесться на стул и направить руку вниз к своим штанам.

Хотя, в то же время, записки были безумно любящими и заботливыми. Простые теплые слова, которые казались настолько банальными и сухими от других людей, но такими потрясающе нежными и сладкими от Ифаня. Это пробуждало что-то в сердце Цзытао, что-то большее, чем просто безумное увлечение. 

В глубине души он знал, каков его ответ, каков он всегда и был. Но это должно подождать до окончания концерта.

На данный момент они остались теми, кем они были, и каждый все так же усердно работал каждый день.

– Ты и дирижер теперь встречаетесь?

– Сехун!

– Я знаю, что спрашиваю. Ты прям томишься от любви, как влюбленный баран, еще с середины прошлой недели. 

– Сехун...

– Я имею в виду, это он дарил тебе розы, правильно? И те записки, которые ты прикрепляешь себе на стену. И не думай, что я не заметил, что за дорогущий красный шарф ты сейчас носишь. Не может такого быть, чтобы бедный Цзытао был готов заплатить за него самостоятельно. 

– Сехун...

– Я, наверное, готов покляться, что слышал твои стоны вчера вечером. Как там было? Ах, да «О, Ифань, о-о-о, да...». 

– _О Сехун_ , если ты упомянешь имя дирижера Ву еще хоть раз, я разорву билет на концерт, что сам же принес, и ты потеряешь возможность когда-нибудь узнать ‘что это за симпатичный скрипач’.

– ... забудь все, что я сказал.

Настало время премьеры. Цзытао стоял в мужском туалете, смотря на свое отражение в зеркале, медленно и аккуратно приглаживая отвороты манжета и рукавов. 

– Отлично выглядишь. 

Виолончелист повернулся, улыбаясь Чондэ, когда флейтист хлопнул рукой по его плечу. 

– Спасибо. Сто лет не надевал костюм, я правда рад, что он мне все еще подходит. 

Флейтист, задумавшись, поймал его запястье, смотря вниз на запонки, которые ярко блистали на свету. Чондэ присвистнул.

– Что это, семейная реликвия?

Цзытао покраснел, резко убирая запястье и разглаживая манжет, незаметно проводя кончиками пальцев по упомянутой вещи. 

– ...Это подарок. Очень... важный подарок. 

Чондэ скептически посмотрел на него, открывая рот, чтобы опять задать вопрос, прежде чем входная дверь резко открылась, впуская взволнованного Чанеля с дикой улыбкой на лице.

– _Они здесь!_

– Кто здесь?

– Гости!

Чондэ фыркнул. 

– Конечно, они пришли, концерт-то вот-вот вынется. 

Чанель активно замотал головкой. 

– Да, но вы должны были видеть их число. Там сотни, сотни! Я слышал от менеджера, что сегодня вечером у нас аншлаг. Аншлаг! Это значит, что сегодня мы ожидаем по крайней мере две тысячи человек. 

На заявление Чанеля Цзытао через нос резко втянул воздух, внезапно вцепившись в раковину перед ним дрожащими пальцами. 

– Черт побери! – восторженно вскрикнул Чондэ. 

Поворачиваясь к виолончелисту, он взволнованно похлопал его по плечу. 

– Пошли, Цзытао, пойдем посмотрим на толпу, прежде чем шоу начнется!

Цзытао нервно хихикнул, на что ни один из его друзей не обратил внимания. 

– Почему бы вам не пойти первыми? Я-я думаю, я... оставил свой смычок в тренировочном зале, я присоединюсь к вам, парни, немного позже. 

Чондэ и Чанель кратко переглянулись и пожали плечами.

– Хорошо, увидимся перед твоим выступлением, Цзытао. Мы будем смотреть!

Когда парни ушли, они не увидели трясущиеся руки, которые поднялись вверх, чтобы прикрыть рот виолончелиста, и широкие глаза, наполнившиеся страхом.

За полчаса до своей сольной части их основной исполнитель отсутствовал. 

Ифань влетел за кулисы, срывая свой галстук-бабочку и гневно бросая его на пол. 

– Кто-нибудь скажет мне, где, черт возьми, сейчас Хуан Цзытао!

Он прошел через труппу скрипачей и альтистов, под их вопли запуская в воздух пачку нот. 

Найдя знакомую кучку друзей Цзытао, он схватил основного гобоиста, До Кенсу, за плечи, оттаскивая его от остальных участников группы, пребывающих в шоке. 

– Ты знаешь, где Цзытао?

Кенсу активно покачал головой, и дирижер, вздохнув, позволил ему поспешно уйти к друзьям. 

– Кто-либо из вас знает, где он? Его соло начнется через двадцать пять минут, а его нигде нет!

– Вы не смотрели в тренировочном зале? – заговорил Чанель, чья голова возвышалась над всем оркестром. 

– Тренировочный зал? Почему?! – рявкнул дирижер. 

– Ну, в последний раз, когда я его видел, он сказал, что оставил там свой смычок. Это было, наверное, минут двадцать назад, хотя я не уверен, там ли он все еще...

Дирижера уже и след простыл.

В темноте тренировочного зала на своем привычном стуле сидел Цзытао, его виолончель стояла в стороне. 

– Хуан Цзытао, у тебя должны быть серьезные основания, почему ты сейчас не за кулисами и не готовишься, или я...

Приглушенный всхлип прервал тираду Ифаня, и на мгновение он застыл, прислушиваясь к звуку. 

Когда Ифань обошел стул, чтобы встать перед Цзытао, он тут же мертвецки побледнел при виде виолончелиста, тихо сидящего с закрывающими рот руками, тем самым пытаясь заглушить свои рыдания. 

Ифань в оцепенении смотрел, как слезы медленно скатывались по щекам Цзытао. 

Дирижер вытащил носовой платок из своего нагрудного кармана и предложил его плачущему парню.

Виолончелист моргнул, удивляясь, будто только что заметил присутствие дирижера. Только когда Ифань снова махнул носовым платком перед его лицом, виолончелист взял его, вытирая слезы и горько усмехаясь. 

– Прости, я не заметил тебя. 

Ифань медленно опустился на колени перед виолончелистом, аккуратно кладя руку на его колено. 

– Скажи мне, что случилось, почему ты плачешь?

С дрожащими губами Цзытао посмотрел на него вниз и покачал головой. Ифань, почувствовав, как влажные капельки слез Цзытао упали на его лицо, понял, что никогда прежде не видел, чтобы этот парень плакал. Тогда, когда он кричал на виолончелиста, называл бесполезным, тогда это был другой человек, совершенно не такой напуганный, каким он был теперь. 

И когда он подумал об этом, он пришел к внезапному выводу. 

– Ты не был успешным солистом не потому, что ты не был достаточно квалифицирован... Это потому что... У тебя страх перед публикой?

Цзытао не ответил, но то, как виолончелист испуганно всхлипнул, Ифань понял, что нашел проблему. 

Ифань не чувствовал жалость к парню. Наоборот, Ифань был сердит. 

Он был сердит, что кто-то столь талантливый, как Цзытао, не понимает, что несомненно будет успешным виртуозом виолончели. Мысль, что такой талант тратится впустую в оркестре, где Цзытао был ограничен игрой сопровождающего ритма, теряясь даже в звуках скрипки, сводила его с ума.

Но...

Ифань чувствовал, как напряженность покидала его лицо, когда он наблюдал за слезами Цзытао. Другой держался за угол рукава Ифаня, лишь немного задевая кожу, но сжимая материал сильно до такой степени, что его пальцы побелели. 

– _Я... так боюсь_. 

Ифань раскрыл руки, чтобы обнять его. 

Не раздумывая, Цзытао бросился в объятие другого, пряча заплаканное лицо в широкое плечо. Ифань чувствовал, как его дорогая рубашка намокала от чужих слез, но не мог заставить себя отругать другого парня. 

– ...Чего ты так боишься?

Цзытао покачал головой, пожимая плечами. 

– ...У меня начинает кружиться голова... когда я вижу толпу, и все, что я хочу сделать, просто убежать подальше и спрятаться. 

Ифань провел пальцами по копне темных волос Цзытао. 

– Ты играл перед своими друзьями прежде, не так ли? И передо мной. Разве есть различия?

– Ты не понимаешь, – просопел Цзытао. – Вас всех я знаю. Но... эти... это просто лица в толпе. Будто они вообще не люди. Мои руки немеют, и я забываю каждую ноту, и... Я просто... Я _не могу_. Я не знаю, почему я думал, что смогу. Я думал, что, если буду работать усерднее, заставлю себя добиться большего... Я...

Цзытао разразился новым приступом слез, на что Ифань тут же прижал голову Цзытао ближе к себе, поглаживая. Когда он изо всех сил пытался придумать решение проблемы, его глаза упали на знакомую вещь. Блестящая идея посетила его.

– Дамы и господа, еще раз спасибо за то, что Вы собрались здесь этим холодным декабрьским вечером. Для этого совершенно особого случая наш виолончелист, Хуан Цзытао, исполнит для Вас _Лебедь_ Камиль Сен-Саен, в сопровождении Чжан Исина на фортепиано. Мы надеемся, что Вы насладитесь этим. 

Первому шагу Цзытао на сцену предшествовали громкие аплодисменты. Глубоко дыша, он изо всех сил старался не дрожать, идя на свет проектора. Не забыв улыбнуться, Исин прошел за ним следом, жестикулируя рукой на место Цзытао. Цзытао чуть ли не столкнулся о свой стул, сжимая гриф виолончели и повторяя в уме прошедший разговор.

_– Все будет хорошо, – сказал ему Ифань. – Просто смотри на меня, когда играешь._

_– Как я смогу найти тебя?_

_– Просто доверься мне. Я буду единственным, кого ты сможешь увидеть.  
_

И сейчас Цзытао, закрыв глаза, повернулся к тысячам ликам гостей, нетерпеливо ждущих его выступления, и низко поклонился. 

Исин сел на скамью, и Цзытао, выпрямившись, сделал то же самое. 

Виолончелист медленно сел, стул тихонько скрипнул под его весом, и устроил между колен свою виолончель. Его сильно потеющие руки и лицо заставили Цзытао внезапно почувствовать себя плавящейся под огнем свечкой. 

Он попытался найти его и на мгновение потеряться в море темных теней, лежащих за пределами сцены, тысячах искаженных лиц и улыбающихся, и спокойных, ожидавших начала. Цзытао чувствовал, как его зрачки расширились, а дыхание ускорилось. 

Исин, ожидающий на заднем плане сигнала начать, тихонько кашлянул, но Цзытао, летая далеко в полном приступе тревоги, не смог услышать его.

Это было до тех пор, пока кашель не послышался и за кулисами. Глаза Цзытао расширились от увиденного. 

Ву Ифань. Одевший ярко-красный шарф Цзытао, обвязанный вокруг его шеи. 

Глаза Цзытао поймали темно-красный цвет, встречаясь с уверенным, пристальным взглядом Ифаня. Это был взгляд, придающий Цзытао силу. Он ответил маленькой, дрожащей улыбкой. 

И даже в момент, когда Цзытао поднял в воздух смычок и кивнул Исину, чтобы начинать игру, он не спускал глаз с Ву Ифаня в том самом смешном красном шарфе, улыбающегося ему из плотной темноты.

Ифань был прав. Цзытао не мог отвести взгляд.

_Тем вечером Хуан Цзытао получил три океана оваций._

– _На бис! На бис!_

– ... у тебя есть что-нибудь подготовленное?

Цзытао начал инстинктивно качать головой – _нет, Исин, я никак не ожидал вызова на бис_ – он это понял; хотя, да, все же кое-что есть. Виолончелист наклонился, шепча что-то на ухо пианисту.

Глаза Исина осветились одобрением и благоговением.

Тем временем Ифань стоял в толпе, рядом с директором Кимом и его семьей, все они стоя всё еще поддерживали овации. 

На сей раз, найдя глазами красный шарф, для Цзытао было легко взять свою виолончель.

Исин начал мягко, предоставляя намек на мелодию мягкими минорными аккордами. 

Цзытао начал играть.

_Элегия Габриэля Форе, Op. 24. **¹**_

Он обещал любить её вечно. 

Годы смеха и теплоты, после которых он опускается на одно колено и вытаскивает самое красивое кольцо, что она когда-либо видела. И затем следует их 'вечно' – их 50 лет счастья. 

Теперь она постарела. Это был не первый год без него, и даже далеко не второй. 

Поэтому к настоящему времени она должна была привыкнуть к этому.

Но... почему сейчас она представила _его_ лицо? Её сердце крошилось на мелкие кусочки в каждой части, с каждой нотой.

Последний мрачный C завершил часть, и Цзытао спокойно вытянул звенящее вибрато, прозвучавшее всюду, по всему концертному залу, прежде чем исчезнуть в мертвой тишине. 

Цзытао с волнением взглянул на аудиторию. Это была огромная, тихая толпа, и парень совершенно не знал, что делать, как реагировать. 

– Веселого Рождества, – неубедительно сказал Цзытао, сам приходя в недоумение от своих слов. – ...и с новым годом. 

Тишина была сломана несколько моментов спустя, когда первый человек в аудитории, пожилая женщина с ярким бриллиантовым кольцом, начала громко рыдать.

Позже в ту ночь, после того, как бесчисленные бутылки шампанского были выпиты, а букеты цветов брошены к ногам виолончелиста, Цзытао оказался в квартире Ифаня, задыхаясь под ним на кровати, пока тот вбивался в него, шепча на ухо всякие глупости и заставляя глаза виолончелиста закатываться от удовольствия.

На заднем плане, включенная на максимальную громкость стерео система, играла _Симфонию Моцарта № 41 в С мажоре **²**._

Под торжествующие звуки ревущего оркестра руки Цзытао пригвоздили вниз к матрасу, удерживая от удара об спинку кровати. Одна из рук Ифаня нашла руку Цзытао, переплетаясь с ними пальцами, пока дирижер склонился над своим виолончелистом, покрывая отметками поцелуев его шею.

Цзытао чувствовал, как другая рука дирижера ловко гуляла по его телу, заставляя забыть как дышать. Умелые руки дирижера играли с телом Цзытао, как с инструментом, оставляя его тело дрожать от исчезающих прикосновений.

В то время как мелодия перетекала в постепенную кульминацию, дирижер и виолончелист следовали её примеру. 

– Прямо здесь, – дирижер задержал дыхание, подчеркивая свои слова сильными толчками, от которых в глазах Цзытао разливались неоновые круги, стоны становились всё быстрее и громче. 

– Ты чувствуешь, Цзытао? Это начинается здесь. Скрипки! Виолончели! И здесь... здесь следует удар!

Цзытао перестал дышать.

– И теперь... финал... в бурном темпе!

Финальный аккорд вызвал длинный, протяжный вскрик Цзытао, когда Ифань последний раз вошел в виолончелиста, его тело содрогалось в оргазме. Ифань не заставил себя ждать и с громким стоном кончил.

Цзытао поудобнее устроил голову на голой, все еще влажной и теплой груди дирижера. 

Чужие пальцы приятно трепали волосы Цзытао, заставляя виолончелиста игриво хихикать.

– ...я действительно надеюсь, что могу сравниться с твоими предыдущими отношениями. 

Фырканье. 

– Какие отношения? У меня не было ни одних. 

Цзытао резко поднял голову, в шоке смотря на дирижера. 

– ... Ты серьезно?! Прости, но мне трудно в это поверить. Просто с такой внешностью...

– Это довольно лестно, Цзытао, но к сожалению это правда. 

– Но... _почему? Как_?

Длинная пауза. 

– ...я мечтаю о совершенстве в своей жизни. С тех пор, как я был ребенком, все, что делал, я делал на отлично. Вот почему я так подхожу для этой работы. К сожалению, это также означает, что не многие люди могут соответствовать моему стандарту. 

– ....Но, я не _совершенен_. 

В голосе Цзытао была неуверенность. 

– Нет. Но все же я привык к тебе. Даже к самому раздражающему. 

Тихий смех послышался с обеих сторон и вскоре перетек в уютную тишину.

– Итак, тогда тебя это пугает? Твои первые отношения. 

– Нет. 

Внутренняя борьба и затем неохотное признание.

– ...да. Я не знаю, чего ожидать... но я хочу, чтобы эти чувства не умирали. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду в состоянии чувствовать такое с кем-то еще. 

Цзытао никогда не слышал, чтобы Ифань казался настолько уязвимым и тихим. 

– ...не смотри больше ни на кого, кроме меня. 

Цзытао заставил замолчать Ифаня мягкимим поцелуем.

– Ты мой единственный, Ифань. Ты мой единственный.

_– Почему дирижер стал таким...._

_– Хорошим, Лухан?_

_— Нет, он не хороший, он просто... больше не придирчивый. Вы заметили?_

_– Конечно, заметил. Все заметили. Я даже не могу вспомнить последний раз, когда он кричал на нас._

_– Правда? Бекхен, он даже использовал слово 'пожалуйста', когда сказал Чондэ убраться на трибунах? Ты можешь в это поверить?_

_– Знаете, чему я не могу поверить? То, как он относится к Цзытао._

_– Ты думаешь, что они... Правда?!.._

_– Цзытао и дирижер Ву?! Быть не может!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_– О, Боже мой, это многое объясняет._

Наступила середина весны, и главный виолончелист Хуан Цзытао снова проснулся укутанный в одеяло теплой постели Ифаня, слыша восхитительный запах еды и замечательный звук музыки. 

После того, как сонный виолончелист потер глаза, он медленно сел, смотря вниз на поднос еды рядом с кроватью.

‘Яйца на тосте с щепоткой соли и перца. Так, как ты любишь’

Цзытао улыбнулся, его сердце дрогнуло. Он медленно выкарабкался из постели, беря с подноса теплую чашку кофе и наскоро откусывая тост, чтобы поскорее присоединиться к Ифаню в гостиной.

Дирижер снова играл на своем рояле, играл часть, столь полную тоски, что заставило сердце Цзытао болезненно сжаться. 

Услышав вошедшего Тао, Ифань прекратил играть, откидываясь назад в объятия виолончелиста, который оставил чашку на полке фортепьяно и теперь сонно обнимал его со спины. 

После мягкого, легкого поцелуя Цзытао отстранился, жестикулируя вниз на фортепьяно.

– Геге, что ты играл?

– _Клер де Люн Дебюсси **³**_. Знаешь?

Цзытао игриво фыркнул. 

– Конечно, я знаю. 

Ифань указал на виолончель Цзытао, лежащую на подставке на своем обычном месте в гостиной Ифаня. – Почему бы тебе не продемонстрировать мне это?

Цзытао отошел, смотря вниз на дирижера глазами, полными азарта, медленно подходя к своему стулу. 

– Только если Вы сыграете со мной, _дирижер Ву_ , – предложил Цзытао, поворачивая свой стул, чтобы сидеть перед фортепьяно, и начиная настраивать виолончель.

Глаза Ифаня заблестели. 

– О, думаете, что сумеете играть на моем уровне? Вы должны упорно работать, чтобы не отставать от меня. 

Смотря друг другу в глаза, они начали играть, и остановились лишь только когда Ифань отстранился от фортепьяно, чтобы оставить томящиеся от любви поцелуи на губах Цзытао.

И только в марте Цзытао про себя подумал: _О, я увяз в этом слишком глубоко_.

Но Цзытао никогда не позволял тем мыслям пойти дальше своего разума, вместо этого принимая решение потеряться в пристальном взгляде Ифаня, который никогда не оставлял его ни на репетициях, ни на ежедневных практиках, которые теперь имели место в доме Ифаня, ни в течение ночей, во время которых теперь Ифань прижимал его к матрасу и шептал на ухо слова обожания.

– Ты слышал? Исполнительный директор Ким на этой неделе будет в городе. 

Выходя из своего офиса, Ву Ифань старательно пытался игнорировать весь тот восторженный шепот, что царил вокруг него, безразлично накидывая на плечи пальто. 

Дирижер мельком взглянул на свои часы. Семь часов ровно. Сегодня вечером он ужинает один, поскольку Цзытао сказал, что встречается со своей семьей. 

Хотя он уже начал скучать по своему прекрасному виолончелисту, Ву Ифань понимал, что это лишь только на один день, и уже планировал провести тихий вечер дома, читая у камина книгу.

К тому же, он уже немного устал беспокоиться, что бы такое приготовить сегодня вечером, поэтому он просто закажет еду в знакомом итальянском ресторане с соседней улицы.

Ресторан уже знал его привычный заказ, хотя на сей раз он должен удостовериться, что сегодня они не приготовят на двоих, поскольку Цзытао с ним не будет.

Выходя из концертного комплекса, Ву Ифань поскорее направился в ресторан, вытирая обувь о коврик у входа и кивая швейцару, узнавшему его.

– ...всего несколько минут, – сказал ИФаню официант. – Ваша еда скоро будет готова. 

Ифань кивнул, оборачиваясь, чтобы прислониться спиной к бару, и ожидая свой заказ. Хотя дирижер уже развернулся, официант остался на своем месте, в упор смотря на него. 

– Вы не... Едите с Тао сегодня вечером? – спросил официант после минутной тишины.

– Нет. Сегодня у него ужин с семьей. 

Бармен странно смотрел на него, что заставило Ифаня напрячься.

– ... Вы уверены?

– Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

– Ранее он пришел сюда с человеком, которого я не знаю, сэр. В данный момент они все еще здесь, – официант указал на стол посреди ресторана, и Ифань быстро перевел свой пристальный взгляд к нему, резко встав, когда понял, на кого он смотрит.

Цзытао. 

_С исполнительным директором Кимом_.

Цзытао смеялся, говорил о чем-то, краснел и закрывал щеки руками. Ифань смотрел на все это, находясь в состоянии полного непонимания, и затем директор наклонился, потянулся к Цзытао и нежно погладил его щеку своей рукой. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Цзытао засмеялся и положил поверх свою руку. 

– _Хен_. 

Одно только слово, и он почувствовал, будто его окатили ведром воды со льдом.

Ифань медленно подошел к столу, смотря, как первым его заметил директор Ким, и только затем уже Цзытао отметил чужое присутствие, останавливая смех.

– Ифань, что ты здесь делаешь?

Цзытао имел наглость улыбаться ему, и Ифань почувствовал, как в нем начинает разгораться жгучая ярость.

– Что я делаю, Тао?

Улыбка Цзытао спала, как только он понял, что что-то не так, тон его возлюбленного был совсем не тот, к которому он привык. 

– ... это что _ТЫ_ здесь делаешь?

С этими словами Ифань взял тарелку, стоявшую перед Тао, и резким движением разбил ее об пол, заставляя официантов и посетителей вокруг них задыхаться от шока. Цзытао пугливо вздрогнул, смотря на Ифаня взглядом, полного непонимания.

– Ву Ифань, следи за собой! – закричал директор Ким, оттаскивая к себе Цзытао и бережно начиная убирать стеклянные черепки с брюк младшего, тем самым заставляя озлобленного Ифаня краснеть еще больше. Ифань шагом обошел Цытао и резко схватил другого человека, практически рыча в лицо директора. 

– Я должен следить за _собой_? Как думаете, что скажут люди, когда я позволю им узнать, что наш звездный виолончелист отсутствует, проводя _личное_ время с исполнительным директором?

Глаза Цзытао расширились. 

– Личное... что?! Ты не понимаешь, Ифань, Чунмен и я давно... мы...

– Избавь меня от своих оправданий, Тао! Я услышал достаточно. 

На сей раз он схватил воротник Цзытао. Цзытао, которому он обещал никогда не причинять боль, Цзытао, который _сломал_ хрупкое, трепетное доверие Ифаня.

– Это не первый раз, я смотрю? Ты, наверное, с самого начала проложил весь свой путь в оркестр через постель. Ты обманул всех виолончелистов с реальным шансом на успех из-за собственной жадности, не так ли? Я думал, что _любил_ тебя, Хуан Цзытао!

– ... _что ты говоришь_? – шептал Цзытао убитым голосом, в то время как его глаза застелили слезы. Это было так убедительно, что Ифань почти что сделал паузу, прежде чем вспомнил все, что только что увидел и услышал.

– Ты слышал меня! Ты так легко влюбил меня в себя своей ложью, что аж противно. Каким же тупым ты меня считал!

Ифань до хрипа кричал прямо в лицо Цзытао, потрясая того. 

– _Ифань... Ифань..._ – плакал виолончелист, а слезы полностью усыпали его лицо.

Директор Ким пытался вырвать парня из захвата, и в конечном счете Ифань позволил ему это сделать, резко отпуская и смотря, как виолончелист с глухим стуком падает на колени, громко рыдая. 

Кроме плача Цзытао в ресторане никто не мог выдавить и слова, и после нескольких секунд пристальных взглядов Ифань, порывшись в карманах, вытащил пачку наличных денег и бросил их на пол. Купюры, как дождь, упали на голову Цзытао, касаясь его кожи.

Развернувшись, чтобы покинуть ресторан, он остановился только однажды, чтобы указать на пару. 

– Просто подожди, пока я не уведомлю комиссию. _Хуан Цзытао, я уничтожу тебя!_

С последней фразой Ифань ушел, так ни разу и не оглянувшись.

Аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, пожалуйста, попробуйте еще раз позже.

 _Нет_. 

– Я думал, что знал тебя, Цзытао. Как ты мог?!

_Это не правда._

– Нет, Чанель НЕ хочет с тобой говорить! Ты знаешь, как и сколько времени он усердно работал, чтобы быть там, где он теперь? И ты, с легкостью получивший место таким способом?!

_Это не правда!_

– Знаешь, как тебе повезло, что директор Ким на твоей стороне, Цзытао? Иначе, думаешь, ты бы все еще был здесь?

_Позволь мне объяснить!_

– Я не собираюсь слушать твои речи, Хуан. Знаешь, просто удали мой номер из своего телефона. Больше не хочу с тобой разговаривать. 

_**Пожалуйста!** _

 

Ву Ифань закрыл дверь сразу же, как увидел лицо Цзытао. Если бы не нога последнего, вставшая между дверью и стеной, у него бы это получилось. 

– Пожалуйста. 

Усталый, поверженный тон другого заставил Ифаня застыть. Он посмотрел вниз на своего бывшего возлюбленного.

Хуан Цзытао выглядел хуже, чем вообще когда-либо, когда он его видел. Копна отросших волос, которые так любил Ифань, теперь выглядела спутанной и тусклой. Мешки под глазами Тао были большими, унылыми и тяжкими. Виолончелист выглядел, будто вообще не спал всю прошлую неделю, его глаза потухли и теперь всегда блуждали по полу.

Ву Ифань почти что почувствовал горечь, но поймал себя раньше, вспоминая страдания, причиненные виолончелистом, все еще разъедавшие его изнутри. 

_Поделом ему.  
_  
Он усмехнулся, но все же принял предложенное письмо, которое ему протянул виолончелист, почти что выхватывая его из рук парня.

– Что это такое? – прошипел он.

– Мое прошение об увольнении. 

Ву Ифань ожидал этого уже в течение многих дней. Он был удивлен, что виолончелист продержался так долго, особенно с таким отношением оркестра, повернувшегося спиной к прежде уважаемому музыканту.

– Вовремя. 

Он чувствовал некое садистское удовольствие, наблюдая за еще больше изменившимся мрачным лицом Цзытао, хотя глубоко внутри какая-то его частичка все же чувствовала себя так же плохо, как сейчас выглядел Цзытао. 

– Наконец убегаешь домой с поджатым хвостом?

Он не ожидал, что глаза виолончелиста наконец вспыхнут, а сам он резко втолкнет его в кабинет, пока не наткнется на письменный стол. 

– Нет, я не _убегаю_. Я **уезжаю**. – Я устал пытаться объяснить тебе то, что мне не нужно объяснять, устал от того, что меня обвиняют в чем-то, что я никогда не делал, устал от втаптывания в грязь своего хорошего имени тобой и всеми остальными в этом оркестре! Но это не то, почему я уезжаю. 

Роли переключились, и теперь уже Цзытао кричал на Ифаня, прижатого к своему столу. 

– Как ты мог поступить так по отношению к Чунмену? Вы все поставили его в трудное положение, и теперь он стоит перед выбором на принудительную отставку, если я останусь. Так что ухожу я! Но ухожу только ради него и пользы для его семьи, не для себя, и, конечно, не для кого-то из вас!

– Снова Чунмен?! Как ты смеешь упоминать его имя в моем присутствии? – завопил в ответ Ифань.

Вместо отступления, Цзытао начал смеяться, смеяться искривленным, темным смехом, который был столь уродливый и болезненный, что заставил Ифаня потрясенно отшатнуться назад. 

– Ты не понял, не так ли? Для меня не имеет значения, осознаешь ли ты свою ошибку или нет. Но когда это случится, не ожидай, что я буду здесь, чтобы принять твои извинения. 

Цзытао отстранился от Ифаня, и Ифаню сразу стало не хватать тепла другого тела. Он был рядом слишком долго. Тело Ифаня посто кричало вернуть это тепло, а мысли едва могли сдержаться. 

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь чувствовал ко мне что-то? – закричал Ифань внезапно сломанным голосом, ненавидя его за уязвимость и эмоциональность. 

Виолончелист остановился у двери, в последний раз смотря на Ифаня.

– Я любил тебя. И все еще люблю. Но не так. Никогда подобно этому. 

Дверь закрывается, и мир Ифаня полностью теряет краски.

– Хен! – Цзытао махнул брату рукой, привлекал внимание к своему столику, смотря как другой наконец заметил и с улыбкой направился к нему.

– Тао! – момент, и Цзытао бросается в руки своего брата, радостно смеясь, когда другой заключил его в крепкие объятия. 

Наконец опуская своего драгоценного единокровного брата на пол, Ким Чунмен посмотрел в чужие глаза, удивляясь счастью и ликованию, которое он нашел в этих неизведанных омутах. 

В прошлый раз, когда они вот так сидели вместе, младший рыдал, почти что теряя самообладание. Смерть матери причинила Цзытао боль и слишком болезненно отразилась на его жизни. 

И хотя это было год назад, Чунмену пришлось признать, что не встречались они уже давно. 

Хотя технически не виделись они с декабря, количество навалившейся работы и плотный график Цзытао сыграли свое – у обоих братьев не было возможности посидеть вместе, лицом к лицу, почти год.

Чунмен был рад, что теперь ему наконец удалось поймать его, тем не менее он прекрасно знал, что график восходящей звезды был полностью загружен, особенно в начале года. Он был там, на декабрьском концерте, с Ынджи и двумя их детьми, смотрел в завораживающей тишине, как Цзытао разбивал сердца всей аудитории одной только виолончелью и смычком. С тех пор Цзытао стал общепризнанным виртуозом виолончели Филармонического оркестра СМ, и Чунмен был горд видеть, как его младший брат самостоятельно стремится к вершине.

Конечно, он предложил помочь Цзытао с прослушиванием, но его гордый младший братишка сказал, что, если он хочет войти в Филармонию СМ, он должен сделать это только по собственной заслуге.

Теперь Чунмен, прижимая руку к щеке Цзытао и поглаживая её большим пальцем, видел, что его маленькому брату просто было необходимо вырваться из своей скорлупы.

– Что-то случилось, ты такой счастливый, Тао?

Цзытао не смог ответить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ – Gabriel Fauré’s Élégie, Op. 24.  
> ² – Mozart’s Symphony No. 41 in C Major  
> ³ – Debussy's Claire de Lune


	4. A Tempo

Лето пришло и пронеслось незаметно. Скоро зима вновь обрушится на Филармонический оркестр СМ.

Дела оркестра, что было неудивительно, были плохи из-за споров и скандалов, разгоревшихся в связи с отъездом главного виолончелиста Хуан Цзытао.

Хотя причина его отъезда была строгой тайной между членами оркестра, это все равно была не лучшая реклама иметь свободный стул во главе оркестра во время концертов, и они все знали это. 

Свободный стул преследовал их, постоянно напоминая о человеке, который когда-то занимал его. 

Однако ни один из других виолончелистов не был в состоянии занять его – не только из-за их страха перед аурой неудачи, которая, казалось, окружила этот стул, но также и из-за грозной реакции дирижера, который, казалось, реагировал так каждый раз, когда какой-либо виолончелист пытался прослушиваться на это место. 

Таким образом, стул оставался пустым из месяца в месяц. Другие стулья в аудитории начали следовать его примеру. 

Дирижер Ву все время был рассеян, дезорганизован и сердит. Теперь он был тем же дирижером, которым когда-то был, и с тех пор большинство, если только не все, их репетиции заканчивались раздраженными, гневными криками. 

Ропот недовольства начал распространяться как огонь, а музыканты искать будущее в другом месте.

Ночи Ифань проводил в компании бутылки вина, помещая потертый, записанный собственноручно, CD в заезженное стерео.

Звуки виолончели Цзытао заполняли комнату, и Ифань проводил часы, слушая CD на повторе множество раз, уставившись на умирающие, тлеющие угольки камина налитыми кровью глазами, пока вино не заканчивалось, а сам он не уснет.

Самый последний человек, которого Ву Ифань хотел бы увидеть, сейчас смотрел на него с противоположной стороны стола с аккуратно сложенными в замок руками. 

Те глаза, прожигавшие его с едва скрытой ненавистью, уставились на него с напускным дружелюбием и профессионализмом. 

Ву Ифань смотрел на него, стоя с потрепанной папкой нот в одной руке, смятой рубашкой, растрепанными волосами и совершенно потухшими глазами.

– Дирижер Ву. Я ждал Вас. Ну, присаживайтесь. 

Хотя это было сказано достаточно учтиво, Ифань знал, что это был скорее приказ. 

Ким Чунмен, хотя его власть неплохо потрепали в пределах оркестра, он все ещё был их спонсором и исполнительным директором. Что означало, как бы Ифань _ненавидел_ его, он вынужден быть марионеткой в его руках. 

Ву Ифань знал, что эту встречу было не избежать, но тем не менее всячески пробовал не попадаться на глаза роковому человеку столько, сколько только мог себе позволить. Он получил бесчисленное количество сообщений на голосовой почте, электронных писем, рукописных записок и примечаний, просьб, _приказов_ , но только когда этот человек в один прекрасный день не загнал его в угол в своем офисе и упомянул о потенциальном конвертике с уведомлением о завершении карьеры дирижера, Ифань наконец почувствовал склонность встретиться с исполнительным директором.

Таким образом, когда директор, подождав еще секунду, повторил более грубое _«Сядь»_ , Ву наконец сделал, как сказал ему директор, и опустился на мягкий стул перед столом. Это, однако, не заставило его сесть в подобающем положении перед другим мужчиной, и он вальяжно откинулся на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Оба в тишине и с презрением уставились друг на друга.

– Пора тебе прекратить избегать правду. 

Ифань насмешливо усмехнулся. 

– Разве Вы не должны говорить это себе?

На сей раз Ифань склонился над столом директора Кима, хватая с его стола фотографию, симулируя пристальное изучение изображения.

– Она очень красива, Ваша жена. Как она отреагировала, когда услышала последние новости? Я удивлен, что она все еще г-жа Ким, все вещи конс…

Директор Ким прервал Ифаня, резко вставая и хлопая руками о стол. Ифань был поражен, видя на лице мужчины ужасный гнев. Директору потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы снова совладать собой, и в это время Ифань с неподдельным восхищением наблюдал диапазон эмоций, сменявшихся на лице мужчины, когда тот изо всех сил пытался успокоиться.

Уже после минуты молчания директор Ким наконец закрыл глаза, стиснув зубы, и медленно сел.

– ...Что ты в самом деле знаешь о Тао?

– Ты слышал виолончелиста, который играет в парке каждый день?

– Разве это не история о призраке для детей?

– Нет, это правда! Я сам слышал его и видел, когда утром выходил на пробежку!.. Ходит слух, раньше он был музыкантом мирового класса. 

– Если он музыкант мирового класса, тогда каким это образом сейчас он не часть оркестра?

– Как я и сказал, это просто слух. Никто точно не знает, как все на самом деле. 

– Ну, если он настолько хорош, тогда почему он не хочет куда-нибудь устроиться? Я состою в управлении комитета по организации Рождественского фестиваля, что пройдет через несколько месяцев...

– Ты можешь попробовать, но не думаю, что ему нравятся зрители. Он играет либо очень поздно вечером, либо очень рано утром, и только в самых непримечательных частях парка. Кроме того, он даже никогда не поднимает взгляд, когда слышит людей, проходящих мимо. Не то, чтобы мы не пробовали, хотя... У него уже есть неплохой фанклуб из местных девушек. 

– Правда? Он действительно так красив?

– _Очень_. Но...

– Но?..

– Он всегда выглядит... _печальным_...

Директор Ким взял другую рамку с фотографией, что была на его столе, и сунул её в лицо ИФаня. 

Ифань смотрел на неё сначала с безразличием, но затем сосредоточил взгляд. 

Два маленьких мальчика, крепко держащиеся за руки. 

_Он уже где-то видел эту фотографию._

Он не мог понять где именно, внимательно исследуя вблизи черты лица каждого мальчика.

Мальчиком старшего возраста был, ясное дело, директор Ким, другой мальчик, намного младше самого директора, имел ту же нежную улыбку и дружелюбное, мягкое выражение лица.

_Хотя, другой... другой был..._

Глаза Ифаня расширились, а палец сам прошелся по лицу, которое он так хорошо знал. 

 

_– Кто это? – спросил Ифань одной ночью, когда они приняли решение остаться в тесной квартире Цзытао. Сосед по комнате был в доме своего парня Лухана, поэтому они были одни, и теперь оба сидели на кровати Цзытао, крепко обнимая друг друга._

_– О, это? – Цзытао поднял рамку с тумбочки у кровати._

_– Это..._

– ... мой единокровный брат, Хуан Цзытао. 

Рука Ифаня вздрогнула, и он с громким грохотом уронил рамку вниз на стол.

Когда Кибому удалось спрятаться и достаточно тихо укрыться, чтобы услышать игру виолончелиста полностью, к концу он уже с абсолютной уверенностью знал, что должен заставить виолончелиста сыграть для них.

Однако 'Нет' было первым и единственным ответом таинственного виолончелиста Ким Кибому в первый же день, когда ему удалось найти уединенный уголок в глубине парка. 

Так что, Кибому удалось лишь понаблюдать, как тот уходит, а его темно-красный шарф, тянущийся позади него, медленно исчезал между оранжевыми и желтыми деревьями.

И все же Джиён был прав. 

Он был _красив_. И невероятно печален.

– Но... У вас же разные фамилии!

Директор Ким покачал головой. 

– Я ношу фамилию своей матери. Цзытао использует фамилию нашего отца.

– Ты имеешь в виду... в тот день...

– В тот день мы обедали. В самом деле, если так вспомнить, он просто говорил мне, насколько был счастлив и любил 'кого-то' из оркестра. 

Директор Ким испепелял пристальным взглядом, проникающим прямо в душу Ифаня. 

– Тот кто-то... был тобой, не так ли?

Ифань откинулся на спинку стула и впервые за столько месяцев позволил слезам, что так долго сдерживал, скатиться вниз по лицу.

В следующий раз, когда они встретились, уже сам Цзытао нашел Кибома. 

– Кофе, черный, пожалуйста, – пробормотал он, наклоняясь к бару и осматривая небольшое кафе.

– Пожалуйста, просто дай мне еще несколько дней, Джонхен. 

Цзытао поднял голову на звонкий, знакомый голос и нашел взглядом Кибома, сидящего за столом в углу и занятого разговором с другим человеком. 

То, как близко и интимно эти двое сидели, слишком мучительно напомнило Цзытао о Ифане. Виолончелист отвернулся, взял свой готовый кофе и расплатился, желая поскорее уйти прежде, чем совсем окунется в воспоминания о дирижере, которого так любил. 

– Ки, я почти тебя не вижу. Почему ты не можешь попросить кого-либо еще взять на себя фестивальные обязанности?

Цзытао сделал паузу у двери.

– Я не могу, Джонхен. Ты не понимаешь – весь комитет полон людей, которые думают, что мы должны открывать лавки поцелуев... и... и игры с окунанием. Я не смогу спокойно смотреть, как наш город превратится в третьесортное посмешище. Мне просто нужен еще один шанс, Джонхен. Я хочу... я должен сделать все идеально.

 _Идеально_. 

Кто еще из тех, кого он знал, хотел совершенства в своей жизни?

– ...если это так, можешь не приходить домой. Я устал ждать твоего возвращения и засыпать в пустой постели с таким же пустым сердцем. 

Цзытао быстро отошел за угол, так как Джонхен встал, надел свою шляпу и вышел за двери.

Кибом спокойно сидел за столом, смотря вниз на свои руки.

Цзытао закусил губу.

– Я сделаю это. 

Кибом удивленно поднял лицо, видя, как на стул перед ним садится виолончелист. Он был так потрясен, что его ответ был малопонятен даже ему самому. 

– ...что?.. **А?**

– Я буду играть на фестивале. 

Глаза Кибома загорелись. 

– Правда?! Это значит…

– _На своих личных условиях_ , – закончил виолончелист.

Кибом выпрямился, быстро кивая, собираясь сделать все, что виолончелист пожелает, пока это гарантирует его присутствие на предстоящем фестивале.

– Согласен... что угодно.

– Первое, играть я буду произведения, которые выберу сам. Второе, никаких вопросов. Ты не будешь спрашивать о моих успехах или любопытствовать о моем прошлом и моей личности. Третье, я буду играть только в закрытом помещении. Можно настроить колонки и на протяжении всего фестиваля транслировать мою музыку, но я отказываюсь играть на открытой сцене. 

Рот Кибома медленно открылся, и он начал оживленно глотать воздух как рыба, изо всех сил пытаясь понять почему. Но только он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос виолончелисту, как понял, что уже нарушит второе правило. Так что Кибом просто проглотил свои вопросы и просто кивнул. 

– ...Хорошо. 

Ответ, казалось, удовлетворил виолончелиста, и он протянул другому свою руку. 

– Эдисон Хуан. 

Кибом взял руку Эдисона и тепло пожал её. 

– Рад сотрудничать с тобой, Эдисон.

Директор Ким смотрел, как человек, от которого он никогда такого не ожидал, сломленно сидит перед ним весь в слезах. Обычно холодный дирижер Ву открыто рыдал, сжимал кулаки, пряча в руках лицо и сотрясаясь всем телом. 

Он должен ненавидеть этого человека, и он вполне имеет на это право по многим известным им обоим причинам. 

Но все же, одновременно с этим, часть его действительно жалела Ву Ифаня за все, что он потерял. Горе, которое тот наконец показал, настолько причиняло ему боль, было столь реальным, что директор Ким понял: независимо от того, как плохо не было его брату из-за Ву Ифаня, они оба страдали в равной степени.

– Одна неделя. Я дам тебе одну неделю. 

Дирижер сквозь пальцы посмотрел на него.

Директор Ким вытащил два билета, явно на поезд, которые купил заранее, бросая их на стол.

Ифань взял их пальцами, влажными от слез.

Один был туда и обратно, другой билет был на поездку в один конец.

Ифань был в замешательстве.

Директор Ким встал, медленно подходя к окну со скрещенными за спиной руками. 

– Я даю тебе неделю и билет туда-обратно, езжай в наш родной город, найди Цзытао и привези его назад домой. 

Будто на ватных ногах, Ифань встал, прижимая к груди билеты.

– Я... но я не могу уехать на так долго... оркестр...

Директор Ким покачал головой. 

– Не волнуйся, на данный момент я найду тебе временную замену. Но знай, если ты вернешься без моего брата... можешь вообще не возвращаться сюда. Мы знаем, что без него этот оркестр не сможет выжить с таким дирижером, как ты. 

Ифань был в смятении, открывая рот. Директор Ким развернулся, смотря на Ифаня гневным взглядом. 

– Я дал тебе все, что нужно, теперь _ИДИ_!

Дирижер Ву практически вылетел из двери, и директор Ким снова остался один. 

Молодой директор медленно расслабился и сел обратно в свой стул, внезапно чувствуя себя намного старше своих тридцати лет.

Он поднял рамку с фотографией себя и Цзытао, упавшую лицом вниз на стол, нежно проводя пальцем по изображению.

– ...Тао. Надеюсь, это то, чего ты хочешь.

Цзытао жил в небольшом городе, в котором практически единственным транспортом вне и в - был поезд.

Поэтому, когда Ифань наконец прибыл на место назначения с одними лишь билетами на руках, он был удивлен увидеть количество людей, которое прибыло вместе с ним.

Сотни людей, и все стремились в одно и то же место в одно и то же время.

_Как раз вовремя для Рождественского Фестиваля._

Он понял это, отметив мишуру, которая украшала каждый уличный фонарь, и баннеры, которые были развешаны везде, где только можно. 

Поскольку толпа вокруг него раздувалась и возрастала, внезапно в Ифане разбушевалась волна беспокойства.

_Как я найду его?_

_– Как думаешь, в этом году у них будет лавка поцелуев?_

_– Нет, глупая. Вместо этого у них будет тот самый музыкант, играющий классику. Кто бы он ни был, он действительно хорош._

_– Классическая музыка? Как скучно._

 

Ифань поднял голову, хватая за руки проходящих мимо девушек. Обе как по команде шокировано завопили недовольным, раздраженным визгом, переводя взгляд на Ифаня, после чего выражения их лиц быстро сменились на миловидную любезность. 

– Вы... Вы упомянули что-то о музыканте, играющем классику. Где?

Девушки молча указали на городскую площадь, и Ифань, больше не проронив ни слова, начал пробиваться через толпу.

– Ты точно уверен, что один будешь в порядке, Эдисон?

Эдисон спокойно кивнул Кибому, поворачивая голову, чтобы обнадежить парня кроткой улыбкой.

– Я в порядке. Иди, хорошо проведи время с Джонхеном. Ты заслуживаешь его. 

Кибом кивнул, включил звуковое оборудование и с мягким щелчком закрыл за собой дверь.

Джонхен ждал его у двери за небольшой будкой, протягивая возлюбленному руку, которую Кибом тут же взял.

Уже когда они ушли, Джонхен перестал скрывать раздражение.

– Я никогда не слышал о музыканте, который играет только в закрытой комнате, – пробормотал парень. Честно говоря, он дико ревновал к этому парню еще с тех пор, как Кибом просто светился от счастья, когда музыкант согласился играть на фестивале. 

– Не обижайся, Джонхен. Он знает, что делает, нам этого не понять. Я не думаю, что он особо доверяет людям. 

– Почему ты так думаешь? – непринужденно спросил парень, что показывало, насколько он сильно (не) волновался. 

Кибом вздохнул, оглядываясь назад на будку.

– ...если бы я знал.

В небольшом, грязном и темном помещении Цзытао в течение нескольких секунд пристально смотрел на противоположную стену, затем моргнул раз, два и перевел взгляд вниз на свою виолончель.

Цзытао медленно и отточено вытащил инструмент из чехла, туго натягивая колок. Следом он вынул свой смычок, ласково очерчивая его рукой, прежде чем провести канифолью по волосу смычка.

Он сел на шаткий пластиковый стул, стоящий лично для него, используя наконечник смычка, чтобы нажать на кнопку проигрывателя, стоящего рядом. 

Это было странно, радикально отличалось от организованной игры в студии звукозаписи с оркестром. В конце концов, теперь это то, до чего был понижен бывший главный виолончелист Хуан Цзытао. 

Тяжело выдохнув, Цзытао осторожно положил пальцы на виолончель, поднял смычок и вылил все свое разочарование, ненависть и горе в самый первый, сильный аккорд.

Концерт виолончели Эдуарда Элгара в ми миноре, Op. 85 _**¹** _.

Ифань моментально узнал его, не успел он услышать первый аккорд. Его сердце остановилось.

Играла самая тяжелая, незабываемая музыка, которая дала ему понять, что такое захватить сердца и разум аудитории, людей, которые слышат эти звуки. 

Он видел, как толпа вокруг него остановила смех, шаги, и все посмотрели через падающие хлопья снега на громкоговорители, окружающие площадь.

Цзытао. 

Видя такую реакцию, он тут же понял, что это, несомненно, был Цзытао.

Ифань несся через пелену снега и замерзшую толпу, отчаянно ища источник звука. 

Как бы ни старался, он не мог найти даже намека, хоть какой-нибудь признак виолончелиста, лишь непрекращающиеся звуки музыки из колонок преследовали его на всем протяжении парка, сводя Ифаня с ума.

– Нет, нет, _нет, нет_! – сбитым дыханием, как умалишенный, шептал Ифань, понимая, что концерт медленно заканчивался. Его шанс... его шанс, как вода, утекал через его пальцы, и он понимал, что совершенно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить его.

Когда его уши оглушила тишина, боль полностью завладела его чувствами. 

Теперь он бежал с глазами, которые застилали слезы. Именно из-за этого Ифань столкнулся с двумя парнями, которые, как и остальные, остановились, чтобы услышать музыку, сбивая обоих с ног и сам падая на землю.

Уже встав с холодного, заснеженного асфальта, Джонхен посмотрел вниз на человека, на всей скорости врезавшегося в него. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты творишь? Смотри, где ты...

Предложение Кибома быстро оборвалось, когда он смерил взглядом все еще сидящего на заснеженном тротуаре человека. 

Кибом, наверное, узнал бы этого человека где угодно. 

– О боже мой... Джонхен, это самый известный дирижер Азии, Ву Ифань! 

Дрожащими руками Кибом потянулся вперед, помогая дирижеру встать с земли. Джонхен также помог, хотя с меньшим восхищением, окончательно ставя мужчину на ноги и отряхивая с его спины снег. 

А дирижер все молчал. Когда Кибом изучил взгляд Ифаня, он понял, что что-то было не так.

Дирижер широкими глазами смотрел на колонки и блистал бурей эмоцией, которую прежде Кибом видел в глазах лишь одного человека. 

– Вы ищете Эдисона Хуана, не так ли?

– ...Эдисон? – внезапное, первое хриплое слово, вылетевшее изо рта дирижера.

– ...виолончелист, которого я нанял на сегодняшний вечер. 

Кибом был более чем озадачен, когда дирижер внезапно схватил его плечи, наклоняясь почти к самому лицу. 

– Вы знаете его?! _Где он_?!

Когда меньший парень указал в направлении будки, Ифань немедленно сорвался с места, с сумасшедшей скоростью и отчаянием рванув в указанном направлении. 

Джонхен поднял своего возлюбленного от земли, прижимая ближе к себе и наблюдая, как нетерпеливо встрепенулся дирижер.

Тем временем Цзытао убирал виолончель. Он уже убрал смычок, убрал шпиль и аккуратно сложил в мешочек подставку.

Нежными руками, притянув к себе виолончель, он медленно уложил её в кейс и провел кончиками пальцев по прекрасной, красной древесине.

В последний раз посмотрев на инструмент, он захлопнул крышку и щелкнул замком. 

Больше он её не откроет. 

Музыкант быстро нашел покупателя для неё, и теперь для Цзытао было дело времени, сесть на поезд и встретить его.

Виолончелист перекинул ремешок клейма через плечо, оглянувшись прежде, чем погасить свет и закрыть дверь.

Когда Цзытао открыл дверь, он оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, которого когда-то любил.

Ифань бежал не жалея сил, изо всех сил пытаясь догнать длинный красный шарф, мимолетно мелькающий в толпе.

– Цзытао! Цзытао, _пожалуйста, остановись_!

Но виолончелист не останавливался, и Ифань был ошеломлен тем, как быстро парень бежал с огромной виолончелью, висящей на его плече. 

Толпа, как по волшебству, расходилась для Цзытао и перекрывала дорогу Ифаню, и вскоре Ифань отчаянно понял, что промежуток между ними медленно увеличивался.

Так или иначе, в конечном счете Ифань оказался на противоположной стороне от Цзытао, смотря на другую платформу, где пытался отдышаться виолончелист, отделенный он него запорошенными снегом рельсами, ведущими в направление столицы. 

– Цзытао!

Ифаня не волновало, что десятки людей могут услышать его, не волновало, что мужчины, женщины, дети, подобно болванчику, заинтересованно поворачивались, чтобы уставиться на него.

Его волновало лишь то, что Цзытао немного приподнял голову, наклоняя её в его сторону. У него было внимание виолончелиста в течение нескольких секунд, если только не меньше. Он задыхался, изо всех сил пытаясь сказать..

_Извини..._

_Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль..._

_Я все еще люблю тебя..._

_Я нуждаюсь в тебе..._

Но Цзытао терял к этому всякий интерес и уходил, заставляя Ифаня потерять всякую надежду. 

 

– _Сюит Баха для виолончели No.1 в соль мажоре!_

Дыхание Цзытао оцепенело.

– _Камиль Сен-Саен Лебедь! Элегия Габриэля Форе, Op. 24 – Клер де Люн Дебюсси!_

Ифань задыхался, его голос ломался, но его не совершенно не волновало.

– ... _концерт виолончели Эдуарда Элгара в ми миноре, Op. 85._

– Ты помнишь? Ведь я да. Каждое движение, каждую ноту, что ты играл. 

– С каждым звуком я влюблялся все сильнее и сильнее. 

Грудь Ифаня широко вздымалась, глаза красные и влажные от слез.

– Даже когда я не вижу... я слышу тебя! Я _все еще_ слышу тебя! Ты преследуешь меня во снах, ты перед глазами в каждый момент бодрствования... все, что я вижу, напоминает мне о нас... что я не могу жить без тебя, Хуан Цзытао!

Цзытао медленно обернулся, показывая глаза, столь же влажные, как и глаза Ифаня. 

– Твой брат... Твой брат рассказал мне всё. 

– Я... я был так потерян в поиске совершенства, что с самого начала не понимал очевидного. Я хочу принести извинения, но слова не могут выразить... насколько мне жаль... действительно. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Тао... Возвращайся. 

Дирижер упал на колени, умоляя другого человека.

– Пожалуйста!

Ифань смотрел в бездонные глаза виолончелиста на другой стороне платформы. В них читалась буря эмоций, Ифань видел, как эти самые глаза наполнились слезами и...

Поезд на платформе наконец прибыл, разделяя обоих и разрывая тонкую ниточку контакта, который был у Ифаня.

Спустя пять минут, когда поезд наконец отъехал, дирижер понял, что Цзытао там больше не было.

Дыхание дирижера оцепенело, он изо всех сил попытался вдохнуть, хватаясь за грудь и с разбивающимся сердцем смотря вперед на пустое место. 

Он едва смог оторвать взгляд от опустевшей платформы, как боковым зрением прямо около себя, он увидел вспышку красного цвета.

Как и в самый первый день их встречи, он услышал Цзытао прежде, чем смог увидеть. 

– ... _Хорошо, Ифань. Отвези меня домой._

Цзытао опаздывал, пережив и пробку, и впечатленного от встречи со звездой таксиста, который слишком долго и аккуратно вытаскивал старинный багаж Цзытао, виолончель в натуральную величину, с заднего сиденья.

Уйдя только после того, как мужчина дюжину раз пожал ему руку, Цзытао пять минут спустя вошел в большой холл, в неторопливом темпе шагая по длинному коридору, таща за спиной свою виолончель.

Когда он наконец вошел в репетиционный зал, Цзытао был незамедлительно встречен сотней доброжелательных лиц, широко улыбающихся ему. 

Один за другим весь оркестр поприветствовал Цзытао, пробивавшего себе путь через ряды пристально смотрящих на него музыкантов, которые продолжали на него глазеть, – даже когда он уже прошел мимо них, – открыто наблюдая за его действиями. 

Когда он подошел ближе, дирижер Ву с блестящей улыбкой повернулся к нему, протягивая руку к пустому месту, которое всегда принадлежало только Цзытао.

Со слезами на глазах Цзытао медленно опустился на главенствующее первое место секции виолончели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ – Edward Elgar’s Cello Concerto in E Minor, Op. 85.


	5. Coda

Когда Цзытао встал со стула, зал взорвали оглушительные аплодисменты.

Он посмотрел на своих друзей, улыбающихся ему, стоя перед ним в зале, подхватывая всеобщий рев поддержки.

Хуан Цзытао посмотрел в глаза своего жениха Ву Ифаня и наконец понял, что увидел в них то, что отражено в его собственных. 

Окруженный самыми дорогими друзьями и сторонниками, Цзытао чувствовал, как его губы растягивались в большой, дрожащей улыбке.

_Это было... это было всё, о чем он всегда..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_– Браво! Браво! Браво!_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ – Saint-Saëns' «Danse Macabre»  
> ² – Yo-Yo Ma «Bach´s Cello Suite No.1»


End file.
